Amores y celos de una saga
by BonnieTargaryen
Summary: Algunas chicas de Slytherin y otras de Hogwarts se vuelven fans de los bombones de la saga Twillight, desgraciadamente Draco, Theo, Blaise, Harry, Ron y Neville, creen que ellos son reales y empiezan los celos y amorios por competencia a personajes que nisiquiera existen.
1. ¿que les pasa a las chicas?

**Holaaaaa chicas, bueno este es mi primer Dramione asi que sean amables porfisss xD bueno, espero les guste, y no se olviden de dejar reviewssss xDDD bye.**

Capitulo 1: ¿Qué les pasa a las chicas?

.

Me subi al expreso a Hogwarts, era mi quinto año y desde que San Potty habia derrotado al señor tenebroso en el cementerio durante el torneo de los tres magos, el se habia llenado de halagos y admiradoras, subi al tren y me diriji al compartimiento donde estaban mis amigos.

Abrí la puerta y para mi sopresa todos estaban en silencio mirando a Pansy, Astoria, Daphe y a Millicent que estaban con cara de locas viendo unos libros y unas revistas muggles donde salía un sujeto moreno y sin polera, en otro salía un tipo también sin polora y su piel brillaba, mire con gesto de burla a los sujetos.

-¿Qué es esa basura?- dije yo riendo y observando a Zabbini y a Nott, que me miraron como si hubiese lanzado una imperdonable, me fije en las chicas, que me miraban con los ojos abiertos y una mirada asesina que me recordaba a mi tia Bella.

-¡Draco Malfoy! ¿Qué mierda dijiste sobre Jake y Edward?- chillo Pansy, me tape los oídos con gesto drámatico.

-¿Qué diablos les pasa?- dije yo-ademas esos tipos están refeos-

-¡Cayate!-chillaron las cuatro a coro-y ahora se van el trio de tontos de aquí ¡fuera!-

-Pero Pans…- empezó Theo, pero pansy lo interrumpió-fuera!-

Salimos empujados por las chicas del compartimiento, la cuatro estaban completamente locas viendo fotos de esos 2 tipos, cuando de pronto vi a Granger, si a Granger, a la Granger que yo habia tratado mal durante años, solo insultándola, sabiendo que solo de ese modo podría hablar con ella, tratando de imaginar que sus miradas de odio eran miradas amistosas, porque aunque doliera admitirlo la amaba en secreto como nunca habia amado a nadie, pero me fije en que bajo el brazo llevaba una foto y ¡ay no! Hay estaba el idiota encuerado otra ves, ¿Qué les pasa a las chicas?

.

Me subí al espreso de Hogwarts y me fui a sentar con mis amigos, allí estaban Ginny, Harry, Ron, Luna y Neville, tome mi bolso y saque una revista Muggle, estaba llena de los hombres de mi vida ¡Edward y Jacob, pero debo admitirlo, sentía cierta debilidad por Jasper jijijiji, me puse a leer, cuando de pronto Ron grito con voz de niñita.

-Herms esta viendo pornografía!-

-¿QUEEEE?- gritaron todos mirándome como si fuera una pervertida, todos claro menos Luna y Ginny que ya sabían quienes eran, gracias a mi po supuesto.

-NO ES PORNOGRAFIAAA- grite yo – SON EDDY Y JAKE-

-¿y quienes son esos?- dijo Ron desconfiado –ademas esos tipos están sin polera-

-Ron "sin polera" no significa pornografía, además si te explico quienes son no entenderías- entonces me levante y mepare junto a la puerta– hablame cuando madures Ronald!- y Sali del compartimiento, dejando soprendidos a todos mi amigos, localize un comprtimiento vacio cuando note un par de ojos grices mirando crispado la revista que llevaba bajo el brazo ¡Ay no! ¿ahora Malfoy?, suspire y le devolví la mirada antes de que entrara al compartimiento vacio.


	2. Dime quienes son Granger!

**Holaaaaaa volvi, bueno aqui les traje el segundo capitulo, y porfisss dejen revews, alimentan mi inspiracion jejejej bueno eso seria todo byeee y dejen revieews! xDDDD**

Capitulo 2: Dime quienes son Granger.

.

Entre y cerre las cortinas, me sente junto a la ventana y abrí la revista, abrí en la pagina 24 en donde habia un especial de foto sexys de Jasper, arriba de la pagina estaba escrito su nombre con letras rojas.

Estaba concentrada viendo las fotos cuando entro Malfoy seguido de Nott y Zabinni entraron en el compartimiento y se sentaron frente a mi, me quedaron mirando con cara de estúpidos a lo que yo solo suspire derrotada, al parecer no estaría sola con Jazz en todo el dia y continue viendo las imágenes, Malfoy frunció el ceño y se sento al lado mio y quedo mirando a Jasper, lo mire por el rabillo del ojo.

-Granger, no debes una explicación respecto a esos tipos- dijo mirando con el ceño fruncido a Jasper y los puños crispados.

-Mira Hurón, no se a que te refieres pero yo no tengo nada que explicales, y además ¿porque precisamente entraron al mismo compartimiento que yo?- le respondi picada ojeando la revista.

-¿Quiénes son esos tipos?- dijo Malfoy no haciendo caso a mi pregunta, los otros dos solo asintiero con la cabeza y el huron trato de quitarme la revista, pero la guarde a tiempo.

-Miren trio de idiotas, yo no tengo porque explicarles quienes son, además no les interesa- me levante dispuesta a volver con los chicos y abri la puerta, cuando Malfoy me sujeto el brazo y se levanto con esa sonrisa sulla arrogante que hacia que cualquier chica se derritiera _Dios Hemione ¿Qué estas pensando?_

-Dinos, en especial ¿Quién es ese rubio que mirabas tanto?- dijo con las cejas alzadas.

-¿Celoso Malfoy?-dije yo sonriendo, entonces me arrastro hasta volver a sentrame, me cruce de brasos ofuscada y lo mire.

-Ya quisieras Granger- respondió arrastrando las palabras- te lo dire otra ves quien ese ese ¿rubio que mirabas tanto?-

-No te interesa Huron, Jasper no es de tu incumbencia- le dije dispuesta pararme cuando vi su rostro, estaba rojo, rojo de ira y me miraba furioso, tenia los puños crispados.

-¿Con que asi se llama el idiota eh?- me respondió, mire a Nott y a Zabinni que lo miraban con la boca abierta y los ojos casi desorbitados, me levante furiosa y Sali del compartimiento, camine hasta el vagon de mis amigos.

-¿A dónde CREES QUE VAS GRANGER? Vuelve aquí ahora!- dijo Malfoy que vino caminando tras de mi, ¡Maldito Huron! ¿no puede concentrarse en su vida en ves de la de los demás? Lo mire y solte un bufido, entre al compartimiento donde las chicas me esperaban para seguir hablando.

.

No me contuve en ese momento ¡Maldita sea! ¿Granger estaba saliendo con un tal Jasper? Eso era imposible, no, quise creerlo, pero una parte dentro de mi se debatía entre la verdad y lo que quería creer ¿acaso seria posible?, No, no dejaría que Grange se me fuera de las manos, mi padre estaba en Askaban asi que no podría impedir nada, y mi madre siempre me ha apoyado en todas mis decisiones, ¡ya veria ese Jasper como Granger lo deja de lado!

-_Que comienze el juego Jasper-_ susurre con los ojos entrecerrados y entre donde Theo y Blaize.


	3. Planeando

**Holaaa qui volvi con el tercer CAP, una cosa de verad disculpen, al hacer este capitulo no estaba muy inspirada, he tenido algunos problemas , pero les juro que el siguiente cap sera mejor, en el siguiente empieza el Dramione, bueno seria eso, byeeee :) y dejen Reviewsss! XDDDD**

Capitulo 3: Planeando.

Hermione POV

Como todos los años después del discurso de Dumbledore y lacomida todos nos dirijimos a nuestras habitaciones, Luna, Ginny y yo nos separamos del grupo riendo.

-¿De verdad? ¿en serio creen que son reales?- dijo Luna riendo.

-Asi es Luna, Ron cree que salgo con un hombre lobo, esta demente- dijo Ginny riendo –pobre Harry se puso muy celoso, ojala hubieras visto su cara- las tres reimos.

-Chicas saben, mañana veamos las películas de la saga en la sala de menesteres ¿ok?-

-Bueno- dijeron Ginny y Luna, entonces tomamos la revista y nos pusimos a mirar cuando me percate de que Pansy nos miraba sonriendo, de seguro era una trampa, de pronto ella y Daphne, Astoria y Millicent se acercaron a nosotras.

-Fans de la saga Crepusculo?- pregunto sacando de su tunca una revista igual a la de nosotros. Luna les sonrio y asintió la cabeza, entonces Pansy chillo y le dio un abrazo a lo que todos reimos, no todos los días se ve a una Slytherin abrasando a una Ravenclaw.

-Este, chicas, mañana después de clases vamos a ver las películas en la sala de menesteres ¿quieren venir?- les pregunte en ademan de ser amistosa.

-Por supuesto- dijo Astoria –nos vemos después de clases bye- dijo y para sorpresa de todos los que pasaban por allí las Slytherin se despidieron de beso y abrazo de nosotras tres y se fueron.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?- pregunto Ginny petrificada.

-No lo se, creo que no somos las únicas- dije yo y nos fuimos a la sala común despidiéndonos de Luna.

No le dije a Ginny sobre el comportamiento de Draco ¿seria posible que al igual que Harry con Ginny estuviera celoso? No eso era imposible, pero sabia que su reacción era por algo, decidi no pensar mas en aquello, no me iba desvelar por estar pensando en el hurón.

Draco Pov

Cuando Sali del comedor tuve que esperar a Crabb y a Goile que se habían quedado tragando allí adentro, me apolle en la pared junto a Theo y Blaise cuando su voz llego a mis oídos _Sala de menesteres después de clases_, me voltee a verla y vi la escena más escalofriante de todas ¡Pansy estaba abrazando a Hermione! Al igual que Astoria a Luna y Daphne a la comadreja junior, me quede mirándolas, pero sobre todo pensando ¿Por qué iban a la sala de menesteres? ¿acaso tenia que ver con el tal Jasper?

Crispe los puños y les dije a Theo y a Blaise lo que habia escuchado, ellos me miraon con el ceño fruncido.

-Y a nosotros que nos importa lo que hagan Lunatica, comadreja y la comelibros, no es de nuestro interés-

-No te hagas el tonto Nott, todos hemos visto como miras a Lunática, ¡y tú Blaise no te rias! Últimamente miras mucho a la comadreja Junior, asi que se cayan y me ayudan-

-Espera, espera Draco, entonces si no es por la chica Weasley ni por lunática… ¿te gusta Granger?- me dijo mirándome fijamente, ¡maldito Blaise y su forma detallada de análisis!

-¿Estas loco?- le grite -¿crees que me va a gustar la sangre sucia?-

-Se que no Draco, pero ¿Por qué el interés?

-No lo se, solo curiosidad, pero ¿me ayudan o no?-

-Si, te ayudamos respondieron-

Pasamos el resto de la hora en la habitación planeano todo, hasta que decidimos seguirlas de cerca sin que se dieran cuenta y entrar detrás de ellas a la sala de menesteres, seria fácil, adeas compartíamos clases, por fin averiguaría quien era ese Jasper y sus intenciones con Granger.


	4. Con las manos en la masa

**Olaaaa, aqui les traje el cuarto cap, esperen ya no tarda en empezar el Dramione! xDDDDD bueno byeeee y dejen Reviewssss :3**

Capitulo 4: Con las manos en la masa.

_DRACO POV._

Pase todo el día viendo lo que hacia las chcias, sobre todo Granger, según Blaise parecía un psicópata, pero valia la pena para saber quienes eran los tipos, cuando por fin termino la clase de Herbologia Pansy y las demás se acercron a Hermione y a la comadreja junior y se fueron juntas, esta ves todos en el aula lo notaron y quedaron mirando como se iban caminando, como si fueran las mejores amigas, Theo Blaise y yo nos fuimos detrás de ellas sin que se dieran cuenta.

-¿Crees que alguien lo haya notado Luna?- le pregunto Astoria –digo, no es normal vernos a todas nosotras juntas-

-Tranquila Astoria, no te preocupes tanto, ¡ni que nos estuvieran siguiendo!- le respondió, entonces les susrre a los chicos que tuvieran mas cuidado en no hacer ruido para que las chicas no se dieran cuenta.

Cuando ya las cicas entraron a la sala de menesteres me apresure con los chicos a entrar detrás de ellas y por suerte no se dieron cuent, nos escondimos detrás de una cortina color rojo que colgaba delante de la puerta, entonces Hermione saco de su bolso una cosa en forma de disco y lo puso en una caja negra que se abrió y después cerro, entonces en una caja grande y que estaba completamente negra aprecieron las palabras CREPUSCULO, ¿acaso tanto jaleo era para ver un documental sobre las fases del dia?

Se pusieron a er como bobas lo que pasaba en la caja rectangular, primero salía un ciervo, luego una chica con un cactus, i asi todo el rato, hasta que apareció el tipo que salía en la revista de Pansy, el que brillaba, estaban como en un comedor.

-Soy mejor que ese tipo- susurro Nott.

-Si como no-

Entonces una tipa que salía dijo los nombres de los dujetos que entraban, preste atención para ver si decía el nombre de Jasper, _Ella es Alice, es muy rara, sale con Jasper el rubio que parece adolorido_, o sea Hermione estaba con un tipo que tenia novia ¡ese si que era un descaro!

-Mira mira allí esta Jasper!- chillo Hermione.

-¿En serio, no prefieres a Edward o a Jacob?- le pregunto Daphne- además Jasper no tiene autocontrol, es el vampiro que tiene menos control sobre si mismo, o sea en Luna nueva quería chuparle la sangre a Bella jaajajajjaja-

-Ya se, ya se, pero es muy lindo, Alice podría prestarlo un rato jajajajjaja-

Esperen un momento, ¿Daphne dijo Vampiro? Hermione tenia que ser amarrada o algo, estaba loca, ¡fijarse en un vampiro! Estaba demente, tenia que hacer algo y ahora, hasta el señor tenebroso era mas seguro que un vampiro.

-Hay que hacer algo o le van a chupar la sangre- le dije a Theo, pero no me respondió -¡Theo responde!- sin respuesta- ¡Maldita sea Theo, te estoy hablando!- entonces me di vuelta y vi en el suelo a Blaise y a Theo petrificados, y allí estaba Millicent a punto de petrificarme, maldición, como no me habia fijado que faltaba ella.

-Petrificus Totallus- y cai al suelo, si, ahora lo meecia, era un estúpido huron botador.


	5. Besos Robados

**Olaaaa a todos, muchas gracias por seguir la historia, en serio mil, pero mil gacias los quierooo :3 normalmente publico los nuevos cap todos os dias tip de la mañana xD asi es, duermo mas de dia LOL en este capitulo me esforzé mucho xD hizo como tresversiones y encontre que esta quedo mejor xD bueno eso y cuidense gracias a todos lo que me han dejado reviewsss, y porfisss sigan dejando Reviewsss, me ayudan a mi inspiracion xDD bueno eso y byee continuen leyendo :D**

Capitulo 5: Besos robados.

DRACO POV

Cuando al fin pude moverme me vi acorralado por la horda de locas, y me di cuenta de que Theo ni Blaize estaban allí, ¿Dónde diablos se habían metido?

-Malfoy ¿Qué hacias espiándonos?- dijo Hermione, cuando se enojaba se veía tan sexy, me daban ganas de besarla ahí mismo, pero se me vino a la mente la imagen de esa pobre chica Alice, si supiera que su novio la engaña con Granger aggg.

-Que te importa Granger-

-Dinos o te juro que te combierto en huron ahora mismo- apunto su varita, o mierda, no denuevo, tuve suficiente con entrar en los calzones de Crabb como huron, como para que me transformaran denuevo –se me agota la paciencia Malfoy 3… 2…- al parecer hablaba en serio, a ver Draco piensa, a ya se.

-Esta bien, te digo, pero que las demás locas se vayan- le dije, necesitaba hablar en privado con ella, las horda se fue de una en una saliendo de la sala, y cuando por fin se fueron todas y quede a solas con Hermione me levante.

-Me debes una explicación Granger- le dije sonriendo, ella solo alzó las cejas y me miro.

-Estas loco huron, tu me debes una explicación y ahora mismo, yo no tengo que decirte nada-

-¿a no? Quiza a mi no, pero a esa chica Alice si, que descarada Hermione, tu me acusas de degenrado, y ese tonto Jasper le pone los cuernos contigo ¡y mas encima es un vampiro! Dime ¿en que rayos estabas pensando? Parece que el cerebro no te funciono cuando…- y segui con mi discurso ante el cual Hermione me miraba como si yo viniera de Marte.

HERMIONE POV

Y así el huron continuo y continuo con si discurso, ¿pero que mierda le pasaba?, entonces l tuve que interrumpir, sus palabras me estaban mareando.

-Puedes cayarte de una ves!- le grite, me miro consternado, me entraron unas ganas de convertirlo en huron- mejor te callas, dejamos ir a Nott y a Zabinni porue nos dijo que fue idea tuya venir a espiar pero ¿Por qué?-

-¿Por qué?- me respondió, entonces empezó a acercarse, a lo que yo me di vuelta para no mirar sus prfundos ojos gricesque hcin que me sumergera en ellos, de pronto senti su aliento en mi cuello -¿Por qué?- susurro, lo que me hizo estremecerme, cerre los ojos y exale.

-Explicate Malfoy- dije con los ojos aun cerrados –dime cual era tu perfecto plan…- pero no pude continuar la frase, abrí los ojos de golpe y el huron albino me estaba besando, aaaa, con sus brazos me atraía hacia él y francamente no quería resistirme, pero trate, aunque sus labios expertos mordieron los mios y su lengua rozaba mis labios, de protnto me deje llevar _dios si que besaba bien_ entonces abri mis labios y profundice el beso.

Cuando nos separamos mire a Malfoy que tenia aquella sonrisa arrogante de siempre, entonces me vino la ira, ¿pero que demonios se creía ese, ese huron botador albino? Agggg entonces lo abofetee, a lo que el solo se toco la mejilla y me devolvió la sonrisa mas arrogante y sexy que he podido ver, aggg maldito huron sexy.

-¿Qué piensas ahora del tal Jasper eh? –me dijo, entonces se fue caminando hasta la puerta y salió, quede sola en la sala, bueno "prácticamente sola" porque las chicas habían estadomirando por la puerta sin que me diera cuanta.

-Aaaaaaaa, vuelve aquí maldito huron me las pagaras- entonces me diriji a la puerta, donde las chicas me miraban, vi como Malfoy doblaba en la esquina del pasillo.

-Y ¿Cómo estuvo el beso?- me pregunto Pansy bromeando, yo solo abrí los ojos y grite, me las pagaría ese huron albino, cueste lo que cueste, el problema fue que le devolví el beso ¿pero fue casualidad cierto? Trate de convencerme de que si, pero una vocecita en mi mente me susurraba _Tu también lo querías Hermione_ maldita sea, tenia razón, quería besar al huron.

DRACO POV

Siii bese a Granger, valla valla Jasper al parecer vas perdiendo.

-Draco 1, Jasper 0- susurre y me lleve mi mano a mis labios, ese Jasper no sabia lo que les eperaba.


	6. Plan B

**Holaaaa, aquí le straje el sexto cap, pero tiene dos partes xD oigan respecto a la ultima frase que dice Hermione en el cap, ¿Qué creen que les pase en el Londres Muggle? xD la que adivine la nombro en uno d3 los caps, ustedes me dicen si quiern como un personaje que salga de repente o solo que los nombre en estas notitas, bueno eso y byeeee :) dejen reviewssss :3**

Capitulo 6: Plan B

PANSY POV.

Despues de que el resto de las chicas salimos de la sala de emnesteres nos pusimos a espiar de inmediato, yo sospchaba e incluso sabia que las demás creain que Hermione y Draco se traian algo, Draco hablaba y hablaba sobre los riesgos de tener una relación con un vampiro a Hermione, no esperen ¿Draco creía que los chicos de la saga Twillight eran reales? Y ¿se sentía celoso de Jasper? Ahora si Draco habia tocado fondo, si antes creía que estaba loca ahora me di cuenta de que no, no era loco, era simplemente estúpido.

De pronto me apoye sobre Millicen para ver mejor y ¡OMG! Casi me caigo cuando lo vi, Draco estaba besando a Hermione, a lo que no pude evitar sonreir, era estúpido, pero era un don juan ese draco jjijijji, de pronto se separaron y Herms lo abofeteo, si asi es le digo Herms, en este dia nos hemos hecho amigas gracias a la saga, fue una escena como de película, entonces Draco dijo algo que no escuche y salió, todas nos hicimos a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

Entonces Herms salió gritando, era una escena realmente comica.

-Y ¿Cómo estuvo el beso?- le pregunte, e inmediatamente me dieron unas ganas de haberme tapado la boca o simplemente desparacer, Hermione explto y lanzo un grito horrible parecidos a los de Mirtle, en fin después la convencimos de que nos contara todo, Daphne, Astoria y Millicnet tuviron que irse a la lechuceria y Ginny y Luna se fueron a hacer sus deberes, asi que acompañe a Herms hasta su sala común.

-Vamos Pnas, pasa un rato, nadie te dira nada-

-Bueno ya, esta bien, pero no mucho rato ¿si?, después los de Gryfindor puede que te hagan la ley del hielo al ver que tienes de amiga a una Slytherin-

-No te preocupes ven- me dijo y entramos, adentro estaba el comadreja junto con Neville y Potter estaba leyendo en una asiento.

-Hola Harry- le saludo Hermione, entonces Potter levanto la cabeza y me vio, Dios Potter si que habia cambiado, ¡ahora si que estaba guapo! Me quede pensando en eso cuando me di cuenta de que el también me miraba, upsi, creo que mi falta era muy corta.

-Hola Herms, Parkinson- dijo y continuo letendo, me quede un rato con Herms en que miraba a Potter por el rabillo del ojo, entonces me di cuenta de que el también me miraba ¡OMG!

DRACO POV

Me fui hasta la sala común dispuesto a encontrar a Theo y Blaise, ese par de tontos abrieron la boca y le contaron mi plan a las chicas, aunque no pude oculatr mi sonrisa al entrar en la sala común al acordarme del beso de Granger.

-¿Por qué la sonrisa Draco?- pregunto Blaise riendo.

-Ustedes par de idiotas le contaron mi plan a las locas!-

-Ya tranquilízate! Si no era para tanto, además me amenazaron en convertirme en ardilla y a Blaize en un armadillo, era eso o decirles el plan-

-Okey, ya, pero ahora no tiene que abrir la boca cada ves que los amenacen ¿entendido?-

-Si enterndido- dijeron al unisonos agachando la cabeza, pase toda la tarde estrujandme el cerebro para seguir compitiendo y ganarle a Jasper, asi que fui a las afueras del castillo y recogi muchas flores, me veía como un maldito idioa y corri hasta la lechuceria.

-A granger le dije- y la lecuza partió apenas con todo el peso- Sali de allí sin que nadie se diera cuenta y caminaba lo mas ranquilamente cuando vi a Blaise hablando con la comadreja Junior bajo un árbol, al parecer no era el único que competía con un vampiro, pero comparando la cmadreja si que estaba loca, ella con un hombre lobo, era sencillamente estúpido.

HERMIONE POV

Subi con Pansy después de un rato a la habitación para buscar un cuaderno cuando vi sobre mi cama un enorme ramo de flores, quede sorprendida, pero de pronto se me vino a la mente la imagen del huron, estaba loco, creía que Jasper de verdad existía, pero no pensaba decirle nada, no por el momento, quería ver como continuaba la cosa, volvimos a la sala de menesteres y vimos Luna nueva, claro que el guron y el dudo de idotas no nos seguía, pero ahora nos seguían otras personas, Harry, Ron y Neville, ¿es que todos los hombres eran unos paranoicos?

Cuando nllegamos estaban Millicent, Ginny, Luna y Astoria tenia un diario Muggle, y lo miraban sonrientes, empeze a leer y OMG! El elencio de la sagaCrespusuclo iba a ir a Londres Mugle para e estreno de Amanecer parte 2.

-AAAAA chicas tenemos que ir- a lo que todas gritaron com locas y se pusieron a dar saltitos, treniamos que planear una salida, todas iríamos a Londres Mugle, solo esperaba que esta ves nada saliera mal y el huron no nos siguiera, despues de todo ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?


	7. Plan B parte 2

**olaaaa volvi con el septimo cap,tmbien queria decirles que la persona que gano en adivinar lo que va a pasar con el elenco de la saga crepusculo es sammR, a quien por haber adivinado la pregunta se le dedicaran los cap como premio, bueno eso y byeeee dejen reviews! :D**

Capitulo 7: Plan B parte 2.

POV GINNY

Era increíble! Por fin podría conocer al elenco de la saga crepúsculo, calro que trataría de que Jacob me diera un autógrafo de una foto que tengo de el sin polera, estaba que me moria de sol pensar en eso, Sali con las chicas de la sala común y allí estab Harry, neville y Ron, no habían escuchado nada, pero aun asi no íbamos a perder tiempo interrogándolos, y todas nos dirijimos a pedirle al profesor Dumbledore permiso para salir, Daphne tuvo la idea de decir que nos necesitaban en un tipo de organización femenina de chicas muggle, Dumbledore no se negaría en absoluto, claro que no le diríamos nada a los chicos, porque Ron le diría a mamá y no podría ir, y también porque si Harry nos acompañaba creería que Robert Pattinson era Cedric y trataría de acercarse a el, ya que el pobre de Cedric después de que Voldemort tratar de matarlo quedo ultra traumatizado y se retiro de Hogwarts y de fue a Dumstrang, y seria muy humillante ver a Harry tratando de acercarse para hablar con Robert.

-Hola chicas ¿Qué necesitan?- nos pregunto Dumbledore cuando ya entramos a su oficina.

-Profesor Dumbledore, necesitamos su permiso para que todas asistamos a la convención femenina anual para Muggles, este Viernes, necesitamos 3 dias para irnos, ¿nos puede dar permiso?- pregunto Astoria.

-Dese luego señorita Greengrass, solo quiero saber, cuando dice Necesitamos ¿a quienes de ustedes se refiere?

-pues a todas señor, a Daphne, Millicent, Pansy, Hermione, Ginny, Luna y yo- dijo

-Muy bien, muy bien, les dare 4 dias para ir, bueno, espero que disfruten su convención y la pasen bien chicas, hasta luego-

-Adios profesor Dumbledore, muchas gracias-

Salimos de allí y todas nos fuimos a las distintas salas comunes, Herms y yo empacamos como locas y con un hechizo reductor lo guardamos en una cartera cada una, decidi dejarle una carta a Ron para expicarle la excusa y mentirle respecto a decir que mamá ya sabia, Pansy también haría un, para Draco Theodore y Blaise, habia pasado un rato en la tarde con Blaise y creo que me gusta, es muy tierno cuando se lo propone, en realidad no voy a mentir, me gusta, me encanta.

Nos juntamos todas las chicas en el gran comedor y partimos sin que ninguno de los chicos se diera cuenta, primero claro fuimos a Gringots para que cada una sacara dinero de su cuenta en el banco, después juntaríamos todo el dinero que reuniéramos y lo cambiaríamos por dinero muggle.

-Cuanto tenemos le pregunte a Hermione- que era la mejor sacando cálculos.

-A ver, todas juntamos nuestro dinero, lo que nos da un total de 5 mil dólares-

Nos fuimos al Londres Muggle y nos alojamos en el hotel por fin tendríamos un merecido descanso, solo espero que los chicos no se lo tomaran mal.

DRACO POV

No habia visto a Hermione en toda la tarde, fui con Theo y Blaise a la biblioteca y nada, a la sala de menesteres tampoco, asi que me fui a mi habitación a descansar cuando al llegar encontré una nota de Pansy y la lei, ¡demonios! Se habían ido a Londres Muggle, a una supuesta convención femenina, mi cerebro genial calro que fue mas rápido, era mentira y el tonto de Dumbledore les habia creido, de seguro tenia que ver con esos sujetos misterioso, ¿y si Hermione se fugaba con Jasper?

Tenia que idear un plan y ra´pido, hasta que unas palabras vinieron a mi mente CONVENCION MASCULINA MUGGLE ANUAL perfecto! Soy un genio! Si lo admito, mi cerebro es demasiado como para crear esta tonta nota, el problema era que según Pansy también habia una nota para la comadreja, cara rajada y Neville, debía ir a bucarlos y aunque me dliera admitirlo debía aliarme con esos tontos.

Los fui a buscar con Theo, laise y la nota en la mano, lo mas raro de la situación fue que ellos me buscaban para lo mismo.

-Bueno Malfoy, dime cual es tu plan- dijo Potter.

-Es simple querido Potty, Convencion Masculina muggle anual- y nos dirijimos hacia el despacho de Dumbledore.


	8. Londres Muggle

**Olaaaa aqui esta el octavo cap, y como sammR gano en adivinar la pregunta este cap esta dedicado hacia sammR ¡felicitaciones! bueno eso y byeee, disculpen la tradanza al subir el cap, esque puclique un fic que es de Hermione y Jon Snow( de Juego de tronos) por eso me demore u.u perdonen , para los que les gusta jeugo de tronos e, fic no esta en los crossovers, porque allí casi nadie los lee, por eso estan aqui, se llama "Encontrando el amor" bueno eso y byeeee dejen reviewss! :3**

**Capitulo 8: Londres Muggle.**

**HERMIONE POV**

Despues de que todas juntáramos nuestro dinero y lo cambiáramos por dinero muggle nos aparecimos en un callejón muggle vacio, las 7 salimos y nos pusimos a caminar.

-Herms ¿Dónde nos quedaremos?- pregunto Astoria preocupada.

-Si, Herms ¿Dónde? Faltan pocas horas para que anochesca, y el lugar me da un poco de miedo- agrego Pansy

-Haber chicas, tenemos que buscar un hotel, haber déjenme recordar,dejamos 5 mil dólares para nuestras necesidades com comer y alojarnos, y otros 1.500 para compras, muy bien, vengan conozco un hotel muy bonito, es un poco caro, pero es exelente, síganme.

Cruzamos la calle, pese a que Daphne tenia miedo a los autos que la podían atropellar, asi que entre todas la ayudamos a cruzar, la gente nos miraba raro, ya que no era normal ver a tantas chics juntas que miraban hacia todos lados y preguntaban como que era esa luz que señalaba cuando cruzar.

Llegamos al hotel que estaba prácticamente lleno, iba a pedri un cuarto pequeño, oero Pansy que estaba leyendo uno de los folletos con los tipos de habitaciones se me adelanto.

-Queremos la suite- dijo –¿cuánto cuesta 3 noches'- pregunto decidida, la mire atónita, para estar unos cuantos minutos en el mundo Muggle ya sabia muy bien que hacer en caso de conseguir alojamiento.

-Muy bien, ¿las siete estarán en la misma suite?- pregunto la mujer mirándonos.

-Si- respondió Pansy.

-Muy bien, aquí tienen la llave, su suite 4 camas, ustedes se arregalran, pero como son amigas, no creo que tengan problema en compartir, si necesitan algo llamen a la recepción-

-Si,, gracias- respondí yo, y subimos por un asensor, llegamos al ultimo piso y abrimos unas puertas blancas con la llevae que nos dieron.

-OMG no sabia que los hoteles muggle eran tan elegantes!- dijo Astoria, en realidad la suite era expectacular, las paredes eran blancas y en la pared contraria no habia pared, era slo vidrio y mostraba el Londres nocturno, los sillones eran blancos y habia un televisor de plasma.

Nos instalamos rápidamente, decidimos con una botella gurandola a quien ocuparía la cuarta cama sola y para mi suerte y comodidad me toco a mi, a Ginny con Luna, a Pansy con Astoria y a Millicent con Daphne, arregle mi ropa en mi habitación y me dispuse a mirar por el balcón, todo seria perfecto, suspire y me aleje de la ventana, no sabia yo qwue la felicidad no duraría mucho.

**DRACO POV**

Fuimos a Gringotts con Theo y Blaize y aunque pareciera una locura tuve que aliarme con Potty,la comadreja y el tonto de Neville para encontrar a las chicas, sacamos en total 6.500 dolares muggles, y nos fuimos, la verdad estuvimos un poco perdidos cuando llegamos al Londres Muggle, ni siquiera Potty lo conocía muy bien, así que estuvimos como una hora dando veltas por ahí, aparte de que a Theo casi lo atropella un mounstruo de lata, y un perro se puso a seguirnos, y unos vagabundos ebrios empezaron a tirar basura.

Pasamos frente a una plaza y Potty nos hizo entrar a un edificio en el que según el podríamos quedarnos, era un hotel muggle, o algo asi, la recepcionista que tenia como 30 años nos miro.

-¿Qué desean?- prgunto, Potty fue el primero en responder.

-Necesitamos un cuarto, nos quedaremos 3 noches, ¿podriamos ocupar la suite?-

-Oh lo siento, pero la suite será ocupada durante 3 noches, por otro grupo, solo nos queda una habitación, esta en el mismo piso que la suite pero solo tiene 2 camas ¿estan bien con esa?-

-Si por supuesto- Potty le pago a la muejr y subimos por el acensor, no estaba dispuesto a dormir en el piso, por lo que compartiría cuarto con Theo y Blaise, Potty la comadreja y Neville también compartirían cuarto, nos dirijimos a la habitación y ordene las maletas, Theo se puso a examinar el cuarto, de pronto note que frente a l cama estaba esa misma caja rectangular en que as chicas habían visto al tal Jasper, tuve una idea.

Me pare frente a la caja, que se manejaba con na cosa recatngualr con botones.

-Caja, muéstrame a Jasper! Te lo ordeno!- entonces apreté un botono rojo y la caja mostro unas imágenes, Theo y Blaise me miraron sorprendidos, esa caja era mistica, pero en las imágenes no estaba ese Japser, era un hombre gordo dbujado y calvo, con una mujer de pelo azul en forma de cactu, y el hombre tomaba cerveza, lo mire, el hombre decía puras cosas estúpidas, y me recordó a Lucius cuando el hombe se puso a ahorcar a su hijo, me rei de aquellas estupideces y me sente frente al televisor.

**THEO POV**

Despues de que Draco encendiera la cosa cuadrada me puse a inspeccionar la habitación, fui al living y me puse a revisar too, entonces encontré dentro de una caja de metal unos cigarros, habia visto a papá fumar de esos pero nunca los habia probado, también habia un encendeor, me diriji a la habitación y Sali al balcón, Londres de noche era muy bonito, y desde esa altura se veía exelente, prendi el cigarro y lo probe, no estaba tan mal, y me adapte en seguida, mire hacia otro lado apolladome en el balcón, y más alla en el mismo edificiohabia otro balcón y en él estaba Luna, e irónicamente estaba mirando la Luna, se veía hermosa, como siempre, siempre me habia gustado, pero nunca se lo habia dicho, la obseve y ello no se dio cuenta, de pronto me di cuenta de algo, ¡si Luna estaba allí, también estarían el resto de las chicas!

Siii, soy un genio las encontré! Apague el cigarriyo y entre gritando el nombre de los chicos.

-Las encontré bola de perdedores!- a lo que todos me miraron con los ojos desorbitados –tembald ante mi pobres mortales jajajajaja-


	9. Voy por ti Jasper!

**olaaa aqui noveno cap xD y como saben esta dedicado a sammR por haber adivinado :) bueno eso y byeee dejen reviewsss! :3**

Capitulo 9: Voy por ti Jasper!

BLAISE POV

-Temblad ante mi pobres mortales jajaja- dijo Theo, no se como ese idiota habia encontrado a las chicas.

-¿Y donde están?- pregunto Draco.

-Ah eso, están ocupando la suite- eso sgnifica que Ginny estaba a solo unos cuantos metros, debía admitirlo, me encantaba la pequeña Weasley, con ella me sentía completo, he inmediataente me entraron unas ganas de salir de auqel cuarto e ir a verla a la suite, me diriji hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué crees que haces idiota?- me pregunto Draco – se supone que ellas no tienen que saber que estamos aquí.

-¿Y que propones Malfoy?- pregunto Longbotton.

-Digo que debemos seguirlas-

-¿Y eso no será mas difícil?- pregunto la comadreja –digo, de seguro van a aprovechar para salir y todo eso, y va a ser mucho trabajo seguirlas todo el tiempo-

-Exactamente querida comadreja, por eso nos turnaremos- respondio Draco, me dio la imprension de que realmente estaba obsecionado con la pobre de Granger, siempre lo habia sabido, Draco estaba demente, pero ahora estaba al borde de la locura.

-Lo que debemos hacer es seguirlas, hay que pensar como las chicas, sentir com las chicas, ser como las chicas- dijo mientras se aproximaba al balcón.

-¿O sea tenemos que vestirnos como las chicas?- dije yo imaginándome a mi mismo con vestido y tacones.

-Claro que no idiota! ¡O es que quieres ser una chica y vestirte on un vestidito rosa?- dijo Draco riendo, a lo que todos rieron, me puse a penar en mi con un vestido rosa, Draco al verme frunció el seño, a,lo que me entro pavor, ya que después de la escena con la caja metalica hace unos minutos me habia demostrado que draco era el señor de la caja metalica.

-Dios no! El rosa me haría ver gordo y mi perfil se arruinaría- entonces todos me miraron raro y un poco asustados -¿Qué? ¿Qué dije ahora?-

-Nada Blaise… nada- dijo Theo y entonces seguimos planeando en eso de seguir a las chicas, mañana nos tocaria a Draco, Theo, Potty y yo, porque a Neville le dio miedo salir y a la comadreja lo cansaba el solo pensar en caminar una o dos cuadras.

HERMIONE POV

Cuando desperté me puse a ver television hasta que las chicas despertaron, y decidimos ir a un resturant a desayunar, me fui a vestir, pero antes con aun la bata color crema me asome al balcón, el Londes muggle matutino era ruidoso y mire hacia el lado, vi una cabellera rubia platina, por un momento pensé que en ese balcón estaba el hurón escondido, pero desheche la idea inmediatamente, el no era el único rubio en el mndo y además el ni siquiera sabia donde estaba.

Me vesti y salimos del edificio, fuimos a tomar café a un Stabucs y comimos unas donuts del Dunkin donuts, tuve la sensación de que alguien nos seguía _Dios! Me estaba volviendo paranoica desde que el estúpido huron me beso _

Con las chicas nos fuimos de compras, compramos vestidos zapatos, maquillaje, y fuimos a un salón de belleza, yo me alize el cabello, Ginny se hizo uno tirabuzones, Luna se tiño las puntas de color violeta y se lo alizo, Pansy se hizo Vizos al igual que Astoria y Daphne, Millicent se tiño el cabello pelirrojo, el estreno de la peli era a las 6, en las afueras de uno de los cines, y eran las 4, asi que nos dirijimos al apartamento a cambiarnos.

-Chicas, tenemos 2 horas para vestirnos y descansar, depues veremos a los chicos!- le dije yo, y todas reimos y saltamos antes de entrar en el edificio.

DRACO POV

Habiamos estado toda la mañan sigueindolas, después de que Hermione casi me viera en el balcón, me entere de que saldrían a las 6, de seguro allí estarían los tipos, tenia un par de asuntos que tratar con Jasper, y me moria por ver a Granger denuevo.

Entre rápido junto con los chicos al apartamento, y apeticion de Theo y Blaise, y para mostrarle al mundo mi poder encendí la caja de metal denuevo en la habiacion que compartíamos.

Cuando ya fueron las 6 Sali detrás de las chicas con todos los demás, las cosas se iban a poner incomodas para Jasper.

-Voy por ti Jasper!- grite en el balcón, ese idiota se arrepentiría de haber conocido a Hermione.


	10. Ataque!

**olaaa diculpen paa este cap no estuve muy inspirada u.u disculpen, pero se los compernsare en el proximos byeee y dejen reviewsss me sirven de inspiracion en serio! xD :D byeee :3**

Capitulo 19: Ataque!

DRACO POV

Bajamos casi corriendo todos hasta llegar a la calle y nos escondimos detrás de una pared, las chcias salieron y hicieron parar uno de esos autos, pero este era amarillo y llevaba un letrero, Potty nos hizo subirnos a uno.

-Siga a ese Taxi!- lre dijo Potter al conductor, y el auto salió disparado tras el otro, al fin nos bajamos a la ves que las chicas también lo hacían, cuando baje me arrepentí de hacerlo, todo estaba lleno de chicas en una plaza que gritabam como locas, por un momento creería que acabaría sordo, me tape los oídos y me acerque para ver porquer tnato jaleo cuando reconozco al idiota de Jasper! Estaba parado junto a su novia, pensé e confrontarlo, pero antes quería ver a Granger

La busque entre la multitud, hasta que la vi, estaba en primea fila con una foto de Jasper en la mano, el se acerco y se la firmo con una sonrisa, me entro la furia, ahora si que ese patan las pagaría! Me acerque a Granger que miraba idiotizada la foto y le toque el hombro, ella se dio vuelta y levanto la mirada.

-¿Ma…Malfoy?- a lo que yo solo le sonreí -¿Qué demonios estas haciendo aquí Malfoy?- pregunto exasperada, pero no la deje continuar, ma acerque a ella y presione sus labios contra los mios, rodee su cintura con mis brazos y para mi sorpresa ella profundizó el beso, rozaba mi lengu con sus labios que se movían a la par de los mios, su fragancia me invadió y lo único que me importo en ese momento era que ella estaba en mis brazos, por esos momentos ella habia olvidado todo y habia rodeado mi cuello con sus brazos, cuando nos separamos para espirar me miro anonadada.

-Las cosas que hago por amor- dije y salte dentro de esas rejas de metal que sepraban a las mujeres de esos tipos.

-No Draco espera!- grito Hermione, pero me apresure donde ese Jasper, iba a darle un puñetazo cuando un hombre alto y forzud me dtuvo, entonces me puse a pelear con el hombre, entonces maldita sea!, Potty también salto la reja y se acerco a un tipo ¿un momento ese era Cedric Digory?

-Hola Cedric ¿Cómo has estado?- pregunto Potty, a lo que uno de los guardias lo agarro y trato de sacarlo ade allí, pero Potter pataleaba como una lagartija, entonces la comadreja Junior arrastro a Hermione al escenario para sacar a Potty, pero Hermiones se acerco a mi.

-¿Qué demonio ibas a hacer huron?- pregutno Hermione, la mira enfadado ¡defendia su honor ¿y ella me trataba asi? Me di vuelta para responderle cuando cai inconciente al suelo, el maldito guardia me habia nockeado.

HARRY POV

Entonces vi que Malfoy salto al escenario para atacar a uno de los tipos, todo el mundo lo miro enojado, mire hacia todos lados y allí estaba! Era Cedric, parado junto a una chica en ese escenario, entonces salte la reja.

-Hola Cedric ¿Cómo has estado?- a lo que Cedric me miro asustado, entnces lelgo uno de los guardias y me tomo para sacarme de allí.

-Sueltenme! Ayuda! Ginny! Me van a raptar! Son mortifagos!- Ginny entro corriendo al escenario con Herms, y se acerco al guardiay le pego con su bolso en la cabeza, estábamos armando el tremendo jaleo, mire a Herms que le gritaba al huron, y un guardia de repente lo nockeo, fue épico! Incluso mejor que el golpe que le dio Herms en tecer año! De tantos golpes el huron albino terminaría loco, ya lo estaba, pero si seguía asi terminaría Bellatrix.

Herms grito y trato de hacer que despertara cuando llegaron unos tipos en uniforme azul, con unas macanas y pistalos ¡demonios! La cosa se iba a poner fea, los tipos Esposaron a Herms y a Malfoy, si que hize lo mas sensate y me hize el desmallado, no funciono, nos metieron a Ginny, Herms, Malfoy y a mi a una patrulla, mire hacia atrás y allí estaban el resto de nuestros amigos mirándonos horrorizados.

DRACO POV

Me desperté cuando estábamos esposados dentro de un auto, sabia que esos tios eran policías muggles, pero nos meterían a un ¿azkaban muggle o algo asi? Esperaba que no, pero si compatia la celda com Hermione no tendría ningun problema en quedarme jejejej, después de todo mis encantos eran únicos jejeje

-Ojala compartamos celda- le susurre en el oído, ella me miro consternada.

-CAYATE MALDITO HURON-

Ya se le pasaría, con otro beso se le pasaría el enojo jejeje


	11. Confesiones de celda

**Capitulo 11: Confesiones de celda.**

**Olaaa, OMG ya llegamos a los 26 reviewss! Gracias a todos lo que han comentado la historia, quería decirles que este cap no tiene muxo humor porque es mas sentimental u romantico, pasan cosas más emocionales, pero el siguiente que será titulado "Rescatando a los chicos" será mucho mas ineteresante y divertido xD bueno eso y byeeee dejen reviews! xDDD**

**Adelanto: Se forma unas nuevas parejas por allí en el 12 cap jijijiji xD**

**HERMIONE POV**

Maldito huron, maldito huron, maldito huron! Aggg quería asesinarlo con mis porpias manos, primero habia atacado a el elenco de actores, después habia golpeado a un policía cuando trato de revisar que no portaba drogas después cuando me estaban escaneando ataco a otro policía, ahh maldito huron celoso, lo pero fue cuando nos metieron en la misma celda junto con Harry, Ginny y unos vagabundos, en una celda sucia, repugante y maloliente.

-Y ¿Qué quieres hacer?- preguno el huron, definitivamente no se iba a rendir, aparte de haberme arruinado el dia me seguiría molestando.

-No se huron ¿Qué propones?- le dije exasperada.

-No se, ¿quieres que te bese?- lo mire exasperada, habia recibido mas de tres palizas, tenia un ojo morado y levantaba las cejas como si eso me impresionara.

-Eres ridículo- dije entre dientes -¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-¿Hacer que?- pregunto acercándose, paso su brazo por mis hombros,si que era un completo estúpido.

-Atacar a los guardias, y por supuesto ¿Por qué atacste a los chicos?- le dije enojada levantando la voz, a lo que Ginny y Harry me miraron, estaban del otro lado de la habitación susurrándose cosas.

-Entre todo el griterío ¿no escuchaste lo que dije después del beso cierto?- negué con la cabeza, se acerco a mi oído y susurro- ¿alguna ves has escuchado de los celos cierto?- me quede congelada donde estaba, Draco me amaba y estaba celoso de Jasper _sii Hermione lo conseguiste atrapaste al huron! _ Celebro una vocecita dentro de mi, me di cuenta de que sus ojos grices me miraban fijamente, por mometnos olvide que estaba presa por su culpa, olvide que el me habia estado espiando, ahora todo tenia sentido

-Besame. Susurre, y el no tardo en hacer lo que le dije, uniendo sus labios con los mios en un beso, el beso que nos abria una puerta a descubrir nuestros mutuos sentimientos, me sentía en el paraíso besándolo cuando uno de los vagabundos interumpio nuestro mágico momento.

**DRACO POV**

-Oye amigo prestame a la mujerzuela un rato- dije uno de los vagabundos, maldita sea acababa de arruinar el mejor momento de este maldito dia, si hubiera tenido mi varita le habria mandado un avada ahora mismo y hubiera seguido besando a Hermione, pero el vagabundo pagaría lo que habia dicho.

-¿Qué dijiste? Vagabundo de mierda!- le grite y lo alce por el cuello, nos pusimos a pelear en la misma celda, hasta que tuvo que entrar uno de los policías a separarnos.

Ahora nadie, ningun Vampiro ni estúpido hombre Muggle podría separarme de Hermione, esa celda nos habia unido y en esos momentos era el lugar mas perfecto del mundo.

**Ginny Pov**

Entramos al fin a la celda, Herms se sento junto a Draco y yo junto a Harry, tenia un par de cosas que decirle.

-Harry, tengo que decirte algo, tu sabes que te quiero, pero últimamente me gusta alguien más- dije yo lentamente, el solo me miro y sonrio.

-Ginny, debo confesar wque te quiero, pero tamien me gusta otra chica, tu la conoces, incluso eres su amiga- dijo Harry un poco serio.

-No puede ser Harry! ¿te gusta Herms?- pregunte asustda.

-No, no es Herms, es Pansy- dijo mirándome a los ojos, suspire aliviada.

-Bueno a que tu me dijiste yo también te dire, me gusta Blaise- Harry me miro y quedo con los ojos sumamente abiertos, agachamos la cabeza y por unos momentos senti que nuestras mentes se habían sincronizado.

-No hay que decirle nada a Ron!-


	12. Rescatando a los chicos

olaaa volvi xD bueno queria decirles que no se, cmo que no senti que el cap quedo perfect, todo por culpade las visitas que no me dejaban en paz en mi compu u.u pero bueno sorry les juro que el proximo cap va a ser mejor se los juro :D bueno eso y byeee dejen reviewsssss :3

Capitulo 12: Rescatando a los chicos.

PANSY POV

Mierda! Ahora que íbamos a hacer, Herms estaba en algún tipo de Azkaban muggle junto a Draco, Harry y la comadreja jr, y además nadie sabia como volver al hotel, finalmente pudimos parar un auto y nos subimos todos, al llegar al hotel cai rendida en la cama, pero debía pensar en una forma de sacar a los chicos de allí.

Inmediatamente fui a recepción y le conte a la recepcionista lo ocurrido, me entrego un papel con una dirección y me dijo que allí encontraría a los chicos, todos fuimos hasta allí, y tal como indico la mujer llevamos dinero.

-Definitivamente no creo qe este sea Azkaban muggle…- dijo Blaise mirando el pequeño edificio delante de nosotros, entramos por unas puertas de vidrio y adentro todo era gris y lleno de personas con uniforme griss, me pregunte si eran los dementores muggle, asi que evite mirarlos.

-¿Qué desean?- nos pregunto una mujer con uniforme sentada detrás de un escritorio.

-Emm… unos amigos nuestros llegaron aquí hace un rato, son 4-

-Si, están en una celda por comportamiento violento hacia un pesonaje publico, sobre todo el rubio, en sus antecedentes quedo fichado como sujeto peligroso, espero que ustedes no sean de los mismos-

-Umm si ¿podemos verlos?- pregunte, a lo que la mujer asintió y la seguimos por un corredor, en tres celdas habia sujetos que parecían vagabundos u pandilleros, hasta que paramos frente una celda, allí estaban Harry y la comadreja jr sentados juntos, me ofusque al verlos tan cerca, pero no iba a demostrar nada, yo era una Parkinson, no demostraba mis sentimientos tan fácil, en otro lugar estaba Hermione y Draco tomados de la mano susurrándose cosas, les sonreí, por fin Draco habia confesado sus sentimientos.

-¿Qué cree que esta haciendo el huron tomado de la mano de hermione?- pregunto Weasley.

-Que no lo ves Weasley? Están enamorados daaaa- le respondió Millicent, comadreja solo la miro y bajo la mirada avergonzado.

-¿Cuand podrán salir?- le regunte a la mujer de uniforme.

-Ah eso, pueden salir cuando se pague una fianza de 4000 dolares, son mil por cada uno y…-

-Ya tenemos 4000 dolres ¿los puede sacar de ahí ya?- le dije exasperada.

-Jovencita no me interrumpas, y un adulto debe venir a retirarlos de aca-

-Podemos hablar con ellos un momento- he inmediatamente la mujer abrió la celda y entrmos para hablar con ellos.

-Herms Draco ¿se encuentran bien?- les dije.

-Si ¿pero cuando podremos salir de aquí Pans?, esta lugar es horrible.- me respondió Herms

-Ah, sobre eso Draco tienes un problema-

-¿Cuál?- dijo el mirándome asustado.

-Debemos llamar a tu madre para que ustedes salgan de aquí- le dije a lo que todos lo miraron, pude ver como los ojos de Draco casi explotaban.

-Tranquilizate Narcissa te comprenderá…- a lo que el solo me miro asutado ¿lo comprendería cierto?

DRACO POV

Mi madre tendría que venir a buscarnos al mundo Muggle ¿porqueeee? ¿ACASO LUCIOS DESDE AZCABAN ME ECHABA UNA MALDICION? Si mi madre se entera de que estuve en un tipo de Azkaban me mata, y mi reputación quedaría por los suelos Mierda!

Me puse a pensar, el problema no tenia salida, me resigne a la idea, no seria tan malo, seguro que no, tome a Hermione de la mano y mire a los demás, la comadreja se pasaba lanzando miradas a Millicent, sospeche de esos dos jejejeej se veian perfectos juntos

Cerre los ojos, ahora solo debía esperar a que legaa mi mamá y me sacar de este aprieto, por mientras a mi lado tenia a la mujer a quien amaba, mi egocrecio yo Draco Lucius Malfoy habia superado a un Vampiro, definitivamente no solo era el señor de la caja metalica, ningun hombre podía contra mi! Si soy un huron… pero un huron sexy y obligaaria a Granger a admitirlo.


	13. La carta

**olaaa aqui volvi a con el capitulo 13, bueno espero les guste byeee dejen reviews! :D**

Capitulo 13: La carta.

**NARCISSA POV**

Estaba tomando el té con una amigas en la mansión, cuando en la ventana empezó a sonar un piqueteo, supuse que sería una lechuza, así que me diriji a la ventana, justo como lo suponía, aunque creía que sería la de Draco, el muy ingrato no me ha escrito desde que volvió a Hogwarts, no sabíaqué era lo que lo tenía tan ocupado, vi de quien era la carta, Pansy Parkinson, una amiga de Draco, quizá algo malo le abría pasado, la abrí.

_Tía Cissy:_

_Hola, le escribo esta carta co suma urgencia, vera, unas amigas y yo vinimos al muno muggle, pero Draco y los chicos nos siguieron, atacaron a unas personas y ahora Draco esta en la cárcel Muggle y debe venir a buscarlo a él y a Potter, Weasley y a Hermione Granger, saludos cordiales._

_ Pansy Parkinson._

¿Queeee? Draco estaba en Azkaban Muggle, esperaba que Draco no siguiera los ejemplos de Lucius, pero ya estaba allá, que vergüenza, lo bueno era que podía sacarlo de allí y ese jovencito me escucharía quisiera o no! Ya estaba siguiendo los pasos de Lucius a tan temprana edad y ahora atacaba Muggles.

Deje a mis invitadas y me dispuse a ir a Londres Muggle, Pansy me habia dado la dirección de donde se hospedaban.

**THEO POV**

Pansy le habia escrito una carta a la mamá de Draco para que sacara a los chicos de aquella celda, por mientras todos volvimos al hotel, claro que tuvimos que entregar 4000 dolares para completar una parte del tramite, en el camino me fui sentado junto a Luna, estaba nervioso, nunca había confesado mis sentimientos hacia alguien, y ya era de noche, tenia una idea romántica de confesarme, aunque era muy cursi, Blaiseme ayudo un poco a planearlo.

Llegamos al departamento, y cada unos se fue a su respectivo apartamento, Blaise se quiso ir a la suite peo las chicas lo echaron, todos se durmieron y yo aproveche para salir al balcón, sabia que a Luna le gustaba mirar las estrellas, a veces por la torre de Astronomía la observaba de noche paseaba frente al lago negro mirando la Luna, y su luz la hacia aun más hermosa en cierto modo Luna era mi Luna, era mi astro, me iluminaba cada vez que me sentía perdido, y la observaba dese aquella torre, si que se diera cuenta de los sentimientos que ella provocaba en mi.

Todos se habían dormido, así que me asome al balcón, allí estaba Luna, mirando las calles de Londres bajo sus pies, Salí del departamento y abrí la perta de la suite, las chicas nos habían dejado una llave por si algo pasaba, entre de puntillas a la suite de las chicas y me diriji al balcón donde las cortinas ondeaban por el viento, allí seguí Luna.

Me acerque a ella y cubrí sus ojos, no dije nada, ya que reconocería mi voz, ella no se asusto, seguía tranquila.

-Theo?-

-¿Cómo supiste?- pregunte sorprendido.

-No lo sé, presentí que serias tu, te he notado extraño últimamente ¿te pasa algo?- pregunto cuando yo bajaba los brazos, ella se dio vuelta y me miro, con sus profundos ojos azules.

-Sí, de hecho Luna quería hablar contigo- me di cuenta de que nuestros rostros estaban cerca, podía sentí su aliento olor a violetas que desde que éramos pequeños me atraía.

-¿Sobre qué Theo?- nos acercamos más, quería besarla, la necesitaba.

-Te amo Luna…- dije casi en un susurro, y nuestros labios se juntaron, en el beso más delicado y puro que jamás había dado, por primera vez en mi vida me sentía completo, junto a Luna, mi Luna.

Estábamos allí en el balcón besándonos con todo nuestro amor, cuando alguien toco a la puerta, inmediatamente nos separamos y nos miramos a los ojos, no había nada que decir, con solo una mirada lo supe, Luna y yo estaríamos juntos.


	14. Cissy

**Olaaa me demore un poco al subir el cap xD sorry u.u no se repetira xD bueno aqui les dejo el cap espero les guste y no se olviden de dejar reviewssss! bye :D **

Capitulo 14: Cissy.

BLAISE POV

Estaba durmiendo en e apartamento cuando senti unos golpes en la puerta, me levante aneas, estaba agotado, abri la puerta y quise no hacerlo por el bien de Draco.

-Se… ¿señora Malfoy?- pregunte.

-Hola Blaise, dime, ¿donde se encuentra Draco?- desperté a todos en el apartamento e hize pasar a Cissy, inmeditamente me di cuenta de que Theo no estaba, mire por la ventana y allí estaba en el balcón besándose con Loveggod ¿seria muy grave si alguien los interrumpiera? Jejeje fui a la puerta de la suite y toque la puerta.

-Demonios!- se escucho, jejejeej habia interrumpido a Theo, al fin abrió la puerta.

-Llego la mamá de Draco Theo, avisale a las chicas- todo el mundo se despertó, se visti y salimos a la calle para guair a Cissy donde los chicos, solo faltaba que ella firmara y saldrían libres.

Subimos a un taxi y dimos la dirección, después de un rato bajamos y quedamos frente al edificio.

-Señora no haga sufrir mucho a Draco, esta todo golpeado alla adentro-

-¿Queeee?-

-Genial Blaise ahora el pobre Draco va a sufrir más por lo que dijiste- me dijo Theo, que dios se apiade de Draco jijijij.

DRACO POV

A lo lejos senti la voz de mamá al entrar al edificio, mierda, mierda, mierda ¿ahora que hago? De pronto vi al vagabundo, estaba en una esquina jugando con una piedra, se me ocurrió una idea, me puse en una esquina con cuidado de no despertar a Hermione un¿ia a Potty ni comadreja girl y me quede allí tirado sin mostrar mi rostro para que mamá no me encontrara.

-¿Dónde se metió Draco?- dijo Pansy, que no me encuentre, que no me encuentre.

-Mira tia Cissy allí esta en la esquina escondido- dijo Theo, demonios boca floja de Theo lo voy a estrangular con mis propias manos cuando salga de aquí. La guardia abrió la celda y nos saco a los cuatro.

Me hize el desentendido, tratando de engañarlos hasta que entro un guardia que parecía gorila y me saco de la celda a rastras, Potty, la comadreja y Hermione salieron después, me quede con la cabeza agachada para no ver el rostro furioso de mamá.

-Hola mamá, gracias por vernir- dije yo avergonzado sin mirarla directamente, ella solo asintió y firmo unos papeles, me acerque a verlos ¿sujeto peligroso? ¿orden de alejamiento? Yo no era peligroso, bueno solo cuando me enojaba mucho, pero no fue como lo contaron en ese informe, en fin, que se le iba a ser, trataba de golpear a un vampiro los Muggles se volvían locos.

POV GINNY

Volvi a ver a Blaise, estaba ansiosa por verlo, por estar con el denuevo, y al parecer el también quería verme, le sonreí, pero no pudimos hablar ya que todo el mundo estaba incomodo por la situación de que la madre de Malfoy vino, y de seguro le daría un regaño memorable, pero nadie se lo perdería por supuesto, seria el evento del año.

Llegamos al departamento e inmediatamente Malfoy trato de escabulirse como el huron que es cuando su madre lo agarro por el cuello de la camisa.

-Draco Lucius Malfoy! ¿A dónde crees que vas? Tu y yo tenemos que hablar- inmediatamente todos fingimos que entrabamos en la suite, incluso Herms.

-Alto ahí jovencita, lo se todo, asi que usted también viene- Herms me miro horrorizada, mierda, el castgo también caia para ella jijijij como me divertiría escuchando, Herms entro con la cabeza agachada detrás del huron y la mamá de Malfoy cerro la puerta, inmediatamente todos nos pegamos a la pared para escuchar.

DRACO POV

-Draco Malfoy! Dime ¿Qué demonios creías que estabas haciendo atacando Muggles por ahí eh?, sabes que pudiste haberte quedado en esa celda y si el ministerios se enteraba? Es que no piensas engendro del demonio? Lucius debe estar retorciéndose en su celda al saber que su hijo….-

Y mamá continuo y continuo y continuo, ¿como le explicaba el porque de lo que hize? No podía decirle que habia sido un impuslo porque me habia enamorado, me mataria! Definitivamente la generación Malfoy acabaría cuando mi madre se enterara.

-Y bien Draco ¿Cómo explicas lo sucedido?- dijo rendida sentándose en el sofá del frente, pero aun así mirándome esperando una explicación, mire a Hermione que al notar mi mirada desvio la vista incomoda por la situación.

-Mamá se que lo que hize fue una locura, pero, no se como explicarlo-

-o si que hay una manera, dime porque antes de que te mande a hacer trabajo comunitario a los magos abandonado!- trague en seco, si Lucius me gastigabade forma severa mi mmá sabia donde dar en el blanco para que me rindiera.

-Es que me puse celoso de un tipo llamado Jasper- dije susurrando, mamá me miro.

-Draco no te escucho habla mas fuerte…

-que me puse celoso de un tipo que se llama Jasper- dije yo aun despacio.

-Maldita sea Draco habla bien!-

-Que me puse celoso de un tipo que se llama Jasper me dieron celos y trate de golpearlooo!- grite –por favor mamá te quiero mucho no me mates, no aun quiero vivir por favorrr- levante la vista y mamá me miraba crusada de brazos.

-¿Celos eh?- yo asentí –cada ves te pareces mas a Lucius hijo, pero no, no te matare, aun asi le dire a tu padrino que te trabajo extra en pociones porque te lo mereces-

-Gracias mamá- me apresure a salir de allí junto a Herms.

-Alto ahí! Aun tengo que hablar con esta jovencita- dijo con una sonrisa que me asusto, Herms me miro asustada, yo senti culpa al dejarla sola, pero a la insistencia de mi madre salí.

-Demonios!- maldeci al salir, me tropeze con Potty, ya que todos habían estado pegados a la puerta escuchando.

-¿Lo escucharon todo cierto?- Pansy acintio sonriente, me cole por el pasillo dispiuesto a huir de las preguntas.

-¿Dejaste sola a Herms allí adentro?- pregunto Pansy asustada por Hermione, yo solo asentí.

-Te matareee huron!- dijo Harry seguido de Ginny dispuestos a golpearme, empeze a correr, y me dio la extraña sensación de DejaVu al correr de cuando vi a ese pájaro azul en la caja metalica que corria por una carreta del desierto y un collote le poia trampas, se me vino una idea, siempre antes de desaparecer el pájaro decía una cosa.

-MIP MIP- todos me miraron con cara de risa, Demonios! Maldtio pájaro estafador! Rague en seco y segui bajando las escaleras, me esperaba una larga, muy larga noche.


	15. Charlas con Cissy

**Olaaaaa, bueno aqui les dejo el cap, espero les guste xD este solo trata de la conversacion de Hermione con Narcissa, el siguiente se va a llamar "La venganza de Draco", no, no es contra las chicas, es contra Theo, ustedes veran porque ahora byeeee :D**

Capitulo 15: Charlas con Cissy

Hermione Pov

Voy a asesinarlo! Definitivamente ese huron iba a morri por mucho que me doliera admitirlo, me dejo sola en esa habitación con su madre mirándome seriamente, no sabia que iba a pasar, tenia los nervios de punta y sentía que me iba a dar un infarto de miedo, si Lucius era terrible según Draco no sabia que esperar de su madre.

Narcisa se paro y puso un hechizo insonoro en la puerta, espere lo peor.

-Muy bien jovencita, explica que fue lo que paso- dijo, yo le conte toda la verdad, incluso lo que era un actor.

-Entonces ¿mi hijo hizo todo ese show de atacar actores, pilicias y aun vagabundo por celos?- dijo casi riendo, la mire interrogant, jamás me imaginaba que eso le haría gracia, incluso esperaba alguna imperdonable.

-s..si señora Malfoy- le respondi a lo que se rio a carcajadas.

-Sabes niña, cuando era joven un primo fue a visitarme a casa, yo estaba enamorada del padre de Draco Lucius, asi que con unas amigas hicimos creer que el era como mi novio y Lucius lo creyó, ay pobre de mi primo, Lucius lo ataco y se hizo la tremenda pelea, veo que la historia se repite!-

-Señora…-

-No importa querida, pero dime ¿amas a Draco?- la pregunta me impacto, no me habia detenido a pensar en eso, por supuesto que me atraía el hurón y me gustaba su compañía, es mas me gustaba verlo, entonces me di cuenta de todo, en mi mente siempre estaba el hurón, por algo no le habia dicho que Jasper era un actor, le aplaudi a mi subconciente, si no fuera por él en estos momentos yo nisiquiera hubiera hablado con el huron, me arme de valor y respondi la pregunta.

-Si señora Malfoy, pero no se si el lo haga-

-Tonterias niña, si Draco no te amara no habira estado en una prisión por ti, es más ¿Por qué crees que te siguió hata Londres muggle? ¿por simple curiosidad?- las palabras de Narcissa no me soprendieron mucho, ya que el mismo Draco me habia dicho en la celda que me amaba, sonreí al recordarlo.

-Y puedes llamarme Cissy… ya que tu y Draco están juntos-

-Pero señora… yo soy hija de Muggles y…-

-Pero nada, Draco es feliz contigo, se le nota, contigo es otro Draco, asi que ahora parati soy Cissy ¿entendido?-

-Si…Cissy- a lo que la señora Malfoy se acerco a mi y me abrazó, nunca pensé que me llevaría bien con la madre de Draco, pero esta era de verdad simpatica, sonreí y nos dirijimos a la puerta, la abri y todos se cayeron en efecto domino, al parecer estaban tratando de escuchar lo que habia pasado.

-¿Dónde esta Draco?- pregunto Cissy.

-Tía Cissy, el se ha encerrado en una baño de la suite para que nadie lo golpeara- dijo Theo inocentemente tomado de la mano con Luna, sonreí, al parecer todo habia salido bien en aquel viaje.

-Deja de acusarlo!- le dijo Balise a Theo y le dio un golpecito en la cabeza, eso me recordó cuando The delato a Draco en la celda, pobre Theo, habia visto al huron enojado y no era su mejor faceta, pobre, pobre Theo.


	16. La venganza de Draco

**Olaaaa aqui les traje otro cap,espero les guste byeeeee dejen reviewsss! :3**

Capitulo 16: La venganza de Draco

DRACO POV

Me quede escondido en uno de los baños de la suite de las chicas, después de que esos dos desquiciados querían atacarme me escondí, ya habai sufrido mucho por todos los golpes recibidos el dia anterior, además de que seguro Hermione estaría furisa conmigo por haberla dejado sola con mamá, al parecer todos se rindieron y se quedaron dormidos, salí del baño de las chicas de puntillas, tenia algo que hacer, Theo es uno de mis mejores amigos, pero se habia pasado en delatarme.

Salí de la suite y me diriji al cuarto de Theo, esta idea era genial, todo gracias al Moody falso que me transformo en Hurón , ente de puntillas y saque mi varita, jejejej esto no se lo esperaría nadie, de mi varita salió un rayo de luz y Theo desapareció, en ves de él habia un ofuscado gato gris que me miraba hosco, no sabía lo que le esperaba, 1- porque Blaise tenia un obcesion con los gatos y 2-Pensaba decirle a Hermione que era un regalo jejejejej pobre Theo.

-Theo me escuchas?- le dije acercándome a el, el gato hizo coo uno de esos gruñidos y me rasguño la nariz, lo que faltaba.

-Comportate!- le dije y me fui de la habitación, pero Theo me seguia a todo lados con unos maullidos horribles, le deje una nota Hermione en que decía que el gato era un regalo, después de almuerzo del día siguiente volveria a Theo a su forma natural.

BLAISE POV

Me desperté primero que todos, y me fui a la suite para hablar con Ginny, toque a la puerta y me abrió Luna.

-Hola Blaise ¿has visto a Theo?- me pregunto.

-No, debe estar durmiendo- le respondi a lo que ella me dejo pasar, adentro estaba Ginny al lado de Hermione y ¡aaaa! Tenia un gatito!

-Es tuyo?- le pregunte.

-Creo…- entonces tome al gato y lo empze alazar arriba abajo arriba abajo a lo que maullaba horrible.

-Blaise deja de maltratarlo!- dijo Ginny –se va a marear y va a vomitar-

-Quienes una gatito bonito? Quien es un gatito bonito?-

-Ya bajalo se va a marear!- me grito Daphne.

-No- entonces me acerque al gato para darle un abrazo y el muy mendigo me rasguño y se fue corriendo hasta nuestro departamento, lo segui junto con Luna que alegaba ver Torposoplos cerca del gato, y este se metió al cuarto de Draco.

-Gatito ven!- le dije, el gato me miro y se que es imposible pero crei que me estaba sacando pica y se subió a la cama y le rasguño la frente a Draco. El se movio aun sin despertar y agarro al gato y lo tiro a la puerta.

-Y así me dicen abuscivo?-

-Oye Blaise Theo no esta- me dijo Luna, me diriji a donde estaba ella y efectivamente Theo no estaba.

-Miauuuu- se quejo el gato y empezó a rasguñar la puerta del cuarto de Theo.

-De seguro quiere decirnos algo- dijo Luna tomandolo.

-No, no lo creo- dijo Draco que se habia despertado y se sobaba la frente rasguñada.

-Theo no esta…- le dije yo.

-De seguro salio- dijo con una mueca estúpida, se estaba aguantando la risa, Luna no se dio cuenta pero yo si.

-Luna, ve donde las chicas, con el gato, debo hacer unas cosas-

-Si, los vemos allá- dijo y se fue dando saltitos con el gato sobre el hombro.

-Draco donde esta Theo?- le pregunte cruzado de brazos cuando Luna salió.

-Deberia saberlo…- me puse a analizar.

-Theo es el gato cierto?-

-Claro que no!-

-Seguro?- le pregunte yo.

-Claro…-

-Devuelve a Theo a su forma ahora si no queires que las chicas te transformen en el huron que eres!- le dije riendo.

-Esta bien…- dijo con la cabeza agachada y tomo su varita y nos fuimos a donde las chicas.

DRACO POV

-Hola- dijeron las chicas cuando entramos, Theo estab acostado en el sillón y Luna le hacia cariño en la cabeza.

-Oigan el gato no quiere comer ¿estara enfermo?- pregunto Hermione.

-No, no esta enfermo- dije yo que Theo echo las orejas hacia atrás enojado.

-Entonces que pasa?-

-Veran Theo…-

-¿Qué le paso a Theo?- pregunto Luna.

-Pues verán el gato es Theo-

-Aaaaaaaa maldito huron!- dijo la Weasley, Luna casi se desmalla y Hermione me miro enojada.

-pero lo voy a volver a la normalidad…- dije yo y lo apunte con mi varita, y desues de haber hecho el conjuro en vez de gato habia un Theo notablemente molesto en calzoncillos y una polera sentado sobre Luna, todo el mundo lo miro riéndose.

El se fue corriendo y se encerro en su haitacion, mire a Hermione divertido, a lo que ela y Luna me miraron enojadas.

-Draco discúlpate con él, lo que hiciste fue horrible- me dijo, me fui de tras de Theo que se estaba vistiendo en su habitación y desde la puerta le dije.

-Lo siento, eso fue por delatarme con mi mamá, lo siento-

-o importa, supongo que aun te duelen los rasguños ¿no?- me dijo sonriente.

-k y ¿Por qué tan sonriente?-

-Veras… desde ayer en la noche estoy con Luna-

-ja entonces ¿sin rencor?- le pregute, a lo que él asintió, bueno ahora todo estaba bien, pero tenia un asunto pendiente, que le habia dicho mamá a Hermione?

Me apresure a correr donde las chicas habia muchas cosas que necesitaba saber…


	17. A mi lado

**olaaa volvi, me demore más subiendo este cap por falta de inspiracion, xD ya casi llegamos a los 50 reviewss, sigan dejando su aporte de reviewsss! porfissss byeee :)**

Cápitulo 17: A mi lado.

HERMIONE POV

Todos reimos cuando paarecio el verdadero Theo con su ropa de dormir, e inmediatamente me fui a la cocina a preparar el desayuno junto co Pansy, Astoria y Ginny, porque eramos las únicas que sabíamos cocinar.

Estaba preparando unos Panqueques cuando llego Malfoy y me cubrió los ojos, supe que era el instantáneamente por que era el único que se atrevía a hacer eso.

-Draco si no quitas tus manos de mis ojos el desayuno se va a quemar y te voy a obligar a comerlo…- le dije, a lo que el me dio vuelta y me beso quitándome el aliento, hasta que un olor a quemado me llego la nariz.

-Mira lo que hiciste! Se acaba de quemar el desayuno!- le dije dándome la vuelta y tratando de salvar la masa ya casi carbonizada.

-mm Hermione…quiero hablar contigo sobre algo…- me dijo, yo sigue trtando de salvar esa masa quemada, la levante para darla vuelta.

-Si?-

-Sobre mi mamá…- me dijo, deje caer la masa ruidosamente sobre la sarten ¿acaso Cissy le habia dicho sobre los actores a Draco? No, imposible, ella dijo que no diría nada, pero me entraron los nervios, de seguro quería saber que habia hablado con ella.

-Mm Pans ¿puedes hacerte cargo de la sarten por unos momentos?- le pregunte a Pansy que trataba de ponerse un delantal para no ensuciarse la ropa.

-Claro- y sonrio, fuimos a mi habitación para hablar con Malfoy sin que los demás estuvieran a la escucha y para evitar comentarios tipo Blaise, ya que al parecer junto con The les gustaba humillar moralmente a Draco.

Cerre la puerta y me sente en la cama.

-Y bien ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunte, el se sento a mi lado y me miro.

-¿Qué te dijo mamá?- me pregunto tembloroso, supuse que Draco le tenia miedo a su madre, aun que no veía la razón, Cissy fue muy simpatica conmigo el dia anterior.

-Mm…nada, solo quiso saber que paso-

-¿Solo eso?- pregunto dudoso.

-Si, solo eso, y me dijo que no importa, que ella te apoya en lo que sea que te haga feliz- le dije, me miro atonito.

-¿De verdad dijo eso?-

-Si quieres pregúntaselo, Cissy es muy simpatica, no se porque le tienes miedo…-

-Cissy?- pregunto alzando una ceja.

-Si, me dijo que la llamara así- entonces lo mire y le sonreí, no hacian falta palabras, me tomo por la cintura y me beso con furia, pero esa fueria era en cierto modo pasión, habia besado a Viktor una vez, pero nada se comparaba a los besos de Draco, no nos habiam percatado de que dos personas nos observaban riendo desde la puerta.

-Hermione quiero que estes conmigo- me dijo Draco después de besarme.

-Siempre esatre junto a ti Draco…-

-No solo así, quiero que seas mi novia, te amo Hermione- y nos besamos otra ves, pero un ruido nos interrumpió, mire al piso y allí se encontraban Blaise, Theo y Luna mirándonos sonrientes, solo pude susurrar un _si, _ en medio de aquellos labios que me hacían olvidarme del mundo.

-Valla valla valla ya tenemos otra pareja- dijo Theo burlándose.

-Si sigues asi te vuelvo a convertir en gato- le dijo Draco entrecerradno los ojos y tomando mi mano, Theo se apoyo en la puerta con una enorme sonrisa.

-Bueno, ese seria un gran favor de tu parte Draco, en especial porque cuando fui un gato las chicas me mimaron, me dieron leche tibia y me mimaron ¿no es cierto Hermione?- me dijo con un guiño y se fue corriendo, al parecer Luna conocía su plan porque rio y se fue junto con Blaise.

Mire a Draco que temblaba de furia, su plan habia fallado.

-Draco?-

-Te matareeee!- grito antes de salir corriendo por la puerta en pos de Theo.

THEO POV

Despues de que Draco me volvió a la normalidad fui a donde las chicas para buscar a Luna, en la forma de gato no pare de pensar en ella, de seguro al despertar estaría preocupada al ver que yo no estaba,la encontré en el sillón junto a Daphne y Millicent, al verme las chicas se rieron en voz baja y miraron a Luna.

-Hola Luna- dije cuando las chicas se fueron.

-Hola Theo- me dijo sonriendo, me sente a su lado y la tome de la mano.

-La mento que te hayan transformado en gato- dijo sonriendo.

-No importa, fueron unos grandes momentos…-

-¿Po que?-

-Porque los pase junto a ti- le dije y me incline hasta posar mis labios sbre los suyo.

-Ejem, consigan un cuarto- dijo Blaise qu estaba apoyado e la muralla.

-Cayate Blaise!- le idje y mire a Luna, ella lo miraba sorprendida.

-Oh dios Balise! Tienes un Torposoplo cerca del oído!- dije y empezó a dar manotasos en el aire cerca de Blaise.

-Donde?- se asusto Blaise y Luna nos guió siguiendo a ese animal invisible para mi, Luna lo segui caminando y con los brazos extendidos, hasta que nos metimos en el pasillo, y el condenado Narggle invisible se metió a una habitación del fondo.

-Luna no allí están Hermione y Draco!- le dijo Blaise.

-Si, pero quiero atrapar al Torposoplo- dijo y nos asomamnos los trs curiosos por la puerta, lo que logre escuchar es que Draco se le declaraba a Hermione jajjajaj al fin esos dos lo habían admitido.

Pero de pronto Bliase se cayó y estábamos apoyados en él, caimos hacia delante empujando la puerta, Hermione y Draco nos miraron sorprendidos

-Valla valla valla ya tenemos otra pareja- dije tratando de enojar a Draco

-Si sigues asi te vuelvo a convertir en gato me dijo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Bueno, ese seria un gran favor de tu parte Draco, en especial porque cuando fui un gato las chicas me mimaron, me dieron leche tibia y me mimaron ¿no es cierto Hermione?- le dije a Herms para que Draco se enojara aun más y me fui, todos tenían que saber que las noticias, Draco y Hermione son novios.


	18. De compras!

**olaaa aqui les traje un nuevo cap, espero les guste, y no se olviden de dejar reviewsss! :D voy a aprovechar q estoy escribiendo para anunciar q estoy escribiendo otro fic, tambien es de Dramione, se llams "Ella sera amada" tiene Drama y romance inspirado en la cancion She will be loved de Maroon 5, y porfisss si qieren vean el fic :3 agradeceri mucho sus reviwess en este nuevo fic, grax los qiero byeee :D**

Cápitulo 18: De compras

GINNY POV

En toda la mañana no tuve tiempo de hablar con Blaise, ya que estaban todos los chicos con nosotros, finalmente después de desayunar quedamos todas las chicas, en castigo para los hombres en ir de compras y ellos nos tendrían que acompañar todo el día, el único problema… eran Millicent y mi hermano, Millicent alego que no tenia ganas y mi hermano tomo una de las pociones laxantes de Fred y George para no ir.

Salimos todas sonrientes del departamento, menos los chicos, todas mirábamos sonrientes a Herms que salía de la mano de Draco, me acerque a ella.

-Cuentamelo todo- le susurre sonriendo, ella me miro sonrio y asintió, Theo iba de la mano de Luna, mire a Harry y le sonreí, iba muy cercano a Pans, Daphne iba mirando todas las tiendas buscando un regalo para su novio, yo no lo conocía, pero Pansy si, iba a Durmstrang y se veía en los veranos, estaban comprometidos o algo así.

Caminamos durante un buen rato, Daphne y yo pasamos toda la tarde ayudado a Astoria, Pnasy y Herms con las compras, en cierto modo le hice un cambio de look a Herms jejjeejje, caminaba con una caja de zapatos de tacón para probármelos, estaba frente a los vestidores cuando una mano salió de entre la cortin agarro del brazo, no tuve tiempo de gritar cuando ya estaba dentro, abrí los ojos.

-¿Blaise?- el solo asintió, y no pude evitar sonreírle.

-Ginny necesito hablar contigo- me dijo

-Dentro de un probador?- le respondi yo riendo.

-Te necesito Ginevra, quiero que estes a mi lado, ya no resisto estar sin ti, te amo Ginny- me dijo, y entonces me beso, nunca nadie me habia besado así, senti sus labios ue se posaban sobre los mios, parecían hechos para mi.

-Yo también te necesito Blaise, quiero estar a tu lado- le dije en un susurro entre besos y salimos de la mano de aquel probador.

MILLICENT POV

-Va a selair alguna ves del baño?- le grite a Weasle que ya llevaba una hora metido en el baño.

-No, ve al del departamento- frito desde adentro.

-Esta bien- le grite y me fui, los hombres tenían el departamento hecho un asco, lleno de restos de comida, ropa tirada y cosas en el piso, empezé a buscar el baño hasta que lo encontré y quise no hacerlo, en la ducha estaba llena de la ropa sucia y en la taza del baño habia unos boxers, salí asqueada de allí y dispuesta a sacar a Weasley del baño si era necesario.

-Weasley su baño parece un corral no pienso ir allí!- grite, pero me fije que la puerta del baño estaba abierta y Weasley no estaba, lo busque por todo el departamento hasta que lo encontré desesperado comiéndose unas papas fritas en el refrigerador.

-No que estabas enfermo?- le dije yo, el se dio vuelta y se trago todo lo que tenia en la boca.

-No, solo fingi- dijo agachando la cabeza.

-Me das una papa?- le pregunte.

-No, consíguete las tuyas- me dijo ocultando las papas tras de si.

-Weasley dame un papá!-

-Obligame- y me diriji hacia donde estaba el.

DRACO POV

-Enserio tanta ropa?- le pregunte a Hermione viendo como venia con unas enormes bolsas de una tienda cercana.

-No pensaran gastarse todo el dinero ¿cierto?-

-Pero si a eso vinimos Draco- dijo sonriendo, o sea ¿aun comprarían más? Se supone que ellas habían dicho un poco, pero ¿se iban a gastar todooo ese dinero en compras? Estaba seguro, las chicas estaban mas locas de lo que estaban antes.

A eso de las 4 de la tarde les entró Hambre y tuvimos que volver a dejar las cosas al departamento, como yo llevaba las llaves abrí la puerta y quise no hacerlo.

-¿Qué carajo?- casi grite, y todos se asomaron a ver .


	19. Ultimas Horas

**Olaaa aqui les traje otro cap xD bueno espero les guste y no se olviden de dejar reviews! agradesco a todas las ersonas que hasta ahora han seguido la historia, grax por leerla en serio, quiza mañana les traiga el proximo cap byeeee dejen reviews! :3**

Capítulo 19: Ultimas horas.

DRACO POV

Inmediatamente todos se acomodaron para ver la horrible escena frente a nuestros ojos, ua bolsa de papas explotadas, el sillón dado vuelta y la comadreja y Millicent besándose en el piso cubiertos de papas fritas. _Que asco!_

-Millicent!- chillaron todas las chicas al mismo tiempo, ella y la comadreja se separaron apenas escucaron que estábamos aquí y se pararon avergonzados.

-Millicent Bullstrode ¿Qué fue eso?- pregnto storia riendo, Millicent se encojio de hombros.

-¿Y QUE LE HICIERONA MIS PAPITAS?- grito Blaise dejando caer las bolsas de chica Weasley en el piso –Degenerados!-

Inmediatamente la comadreja trato de huir de allí pero su hermana lo agarro por la camisa.

-Ronald Weasley! Explicate ya!- chillo la comadreja jr.

HERMIONE POV

Despues de que Ron y Millicent dieran sus explicaciones, y Blaise se pusiera a chillar como niñita al ver sus papas descuartizadas por todos el salón, caimos en la cuenta de que solo nos quedaban unas cuantas horas para volver a Hogwarts, el traslador que era un libro funcionaria a las 10:00 am

Me fui a empacar mi ropa en mi bolso que tenia un hehizo reductor, meti tda mi ropa nueva y el preciado autógrafo que pude conservar, pero lo deje afuera junto a la lámpara, alardearía un poco sobre él jijijjij

Cuando ya hube ordenado todo, me fui a sentr junto a los demás para comer.

-Hermione ¿Dónde queda el baño?- me pregunto Neville.

-Queda al final del pasillo entre la puerta de madera y la blanca- dijo Astoria respondiendo por mi, Nevile se puso rojo y se fue, seguimos comiendo.

-Y ¿a que hora es su traslador?- pregunto Pansy.

-Dumbledore nos di uno para mañana a las 10- dijo Theo, al parecer Dumbledore ya estaba haciendo de las suyas dándonos horas iguales para volver.

-A nosotros también- dijo Daphne.

-Hermione ¿no te lo habían quitado en la cárcel?- dijo una voz a mis espaldas, me di vuelta y allí estaba Neville con la foto de Jasper en su mano derecha-

-Este… si- dije avergonzada- ¿entraste a mi habitación?-

-Oh lo siento, esque entre pensando que era el baño, pero encontré la fotografia- dijo sonriendo.

-¿Fotografia? ¿Cuál?- pregunto Draco ceñudo dándose vuelta, apenas vio la foto casi se atraganta con su bebida.

-Tu!- señalo Fraco parándose de repente y arremangándose la camisa.

-Draco solo es una imagen!- dijo Pansy riendo.

-SI, pero allí esta el vampiro!- me lleve una mano al rostro y me levante cuando vi que Draco quería romper la imagen que aun tenia Neville.

-Draco tranquilisate, es solo una imagen con su firma, no es nada!- le pedi agarrándolo del brazo.

-Esta bien- dijo calmándose un poco y segumios comiendo, claro que de ves en cuando miraba a la foto con los ojos entrecerrados y parecía un veradero cavernícola, pero aun asi parecía un cavernícola sexy jijiji

-¿Segura de qeue no puedo dormir acá?- pregunto Draco de nuevo sonriendo un rato después de haber comido.

-Si, si puedes dormir acá- le dioje yo, su rostro se ilumino.

-Pero en el sillón!- le dije y me miro con cara triste-

-Oh! Ni creas eso no va a funcionar, ahora vallase todos, nos vemos a las 10 de la mañana- dije riendo, me dispuse a cerrar la puerta cuando Draco entro de repente.

-Draco que…-

-Y dime no pensabas despedirte de mi?- dijo sonriendo con las cejas alazadas.

-Bien- dije o, y me acerque a él –asi que ¿quieres tu beso de beunas noches?- dije riendo, el asintió como un niño pequeño.

Me acaerque a él y lo bese de forma tierna en los labios, bueno tierna hasta que el me acerco más abrazandome por la cintura Jejejej, estábamos tan concentrados en nuestro mundo que no nos dimos cuenta de la presencia de todo el mundo mirandonos.

-Ejem, consigan un cuarto!- dijo una voz, Draco se dio vuelta.

-¿Quién dijo eso?-

-Blaise!- respondió Theo e inmediatamente se llevo una mano a la boca.

-Y ahora me acusa a mi!- dijo Blaise recordando como anteriormente Theo habia acusado a Draco una cuantas veces.

-Bueno ya, esta bien Romeo vallanse ya!- casi chillo Ginny, no sin antes lanzarle unas miaradas a Blaise. Todo estaba en perfecto orden, y aunque en los últimos días estuve en la cárcel y me pusieron una orden de alejamiento de mi ídolo, fueron los mejores días de mi vida, no solo me habia enamorado de mi peor enemigo, si no que ahora era su novia, y también tenia un monton de nuevos amigos que antes pensaba que no podría teer una conversación seria con ellos, fueron unos días increíbles!


	20. De regreso

**Capitulo 20: De regreso.**

**Olaaaa, debo decirle este cap es muy corto xD pero igual estoy triste porque se acerca el final de esta historia u.u que puedo decir? Sigan dejando sus reviews porfiss en lo que queda de historia byeee! Nos vemos en el próximo cap dejen reviews! :D**

**Aun así quiero agradecer a todas las personas que siempre siguieron la historia y dieron sus opiniones, por eso también le dar las gracias a SALESIA sus comentarios ayudaron a hacer una mejor historia, y debo decir que dio ciertas ideas xD en fin gracias SALESIA por todos tus reviews! :D **

**Ahora si, nos vemos en el próximo cap byeeee :D**

LUNA POV

Cuando ya estuvimos de vuelta en Hogwarts, cada unos se dirigió a su respectiva sala común, claro que Theo se ofreció a acompañarme hasta mi sala común, todo el mundo nos miraba extrañados, y todos se daban vuelta a mirarnos, llegamos frente a el retrato de mi sala común.

-Nos vemos en clases Theo- le dije sonriente, el me miro y acerco sus labios a los míos, en un beso delicado y tierno.

-Nos vemos Luna- susurro con palabras dulces en mi oído y se fue caminando por el pasillo.

Me diriji rápido a la clase de Herbologia y me sente en mi lugar junto a Hermione, tenía la mirada triste, y no levantaba la mirada, veía unos Torposoplos cerca de ella _mala señal _

-¿Qué ocurre Herms? ¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Si estoy bien- trato de mentir, pero yo no le creí, conocía a Herms.

-Hermione que paso- dije más preocupada.

-Pues veras…-

DRACO POV

-Draco tenemos que hablar- me dijo Theo seguido de Blaise, las clases del día habían terminado y nos habíamos dirigido a la sala común.

-¿Qué pasa?- les pregunte.

-Es sobre Hermione- dijo Theo –dime Draco, estas ocultando tu relación con ella?- pregunto preocupado.

-Por supuesto que no!- le respondí, no sabía por que Theo creía eso.

-Luna me dijo que desde que llegamos ni siquiera has hablado con Hermione ¿Qué pasa Draco?-

-Que? No, es un malentendido, les explicare.

_Flash Back_

_Cuando llegamos me apresure a ir donde mi padrino, ya que de seguro mamá le había dicho que me dejara tarea extra._

_-Padrino- le dije cuando entre en el aula de pociones vacía._

_-Draco, tu madre me escribió una lechuza diciendo que te diera trabajo extra-_

_-Si, así es- le dije yo._

_-Muy bien, debes hacer un trabajo para hoy después de clases, 60 cm de un pergamino sobre una poción a tu elección, y un informe sobre babosas cornudas, todo hoy al finalizar las clases-_

_-SI, tendré todo listo- le dije y me retire, estuve todo el día deseando ver a Hermione, pero no pude por que Snape me vigilaba para que no dejara de trabajar._

_Fin Flashback._

-Y por eso no he podido ni siquiera hablar con ella en todo el día- les explique a Theo y Blaise.

-Bueno Draco, deberías de ir a verla-

-Si, vamos- les dije, nos encaminamos hacia el gran comedor, ya que ya era la hora de la cena, y de seguro ella estaría allí.

Caminamos hacia el gran comedor, la busque con la mirada hasta que la divise, pero n en el sitio correcto ¿estaba en la mesa de Ravenclaw? Si, así era, todas las chicas al parecer habían acorado sentarse juntas, y se sentaron todas en un rincón a comer.

Tenía un plan, sabía que ella me mataría, pero era una idea excelente jejej, me acerque a ella, ella no se habían dado cuenta, pero las demás me miraban esperando a ver que pasaría, toque su hombro y ella se dio vuelta, se sonrojo al verme y le sonreí.

-Draco ¿Qué haces?- susurro levantándose, pero yo la acerque a mi poniendo ambos brazos con fuerza alrededor de su cintura y la bese, sentí la mirada de todo en el gran comedor, incluso la de los profesores, ella se quedo rígida un segundo, solo para al siguiente corresponder al beso, jugué con sus labios sin darme cuenta de que todo el mundo estaba a punto de desmallarse.

De pronto empezaron a resonar uno que otro aplauso… ¿aplauso? Crabble que era uno de los que aplaudió se acerco a mí y puso una de sus manos en mi hombro.

-Lo sabia Goyle, perdiste la apesta- casi grito riendo, lo mire interrogante.

-Vamos Draco! Medio colegio sabia que acabarían juntos, había demasiada tensión entre ustedes pero…- pero no pudo continuar, ya que yo ya había vuelta mi atención hacia los labios de Hermione, que se sonrojo, debo admitirlo mi vida es perfecta…


	21. Otra vez?

**olaaaa, tranqui, este no es el último cápitulo xDD aun quedan dos xDD bueno dejen sus reviews! byee nos vemos :D**

Capítulo 21: Otra vez?

DRACO POV

Ya había pasado un año desde el incidente con los "Falsos Vampiros" al final nos lo habían revelado por un accidente, si debo admitirlo fue un momento realmente incomodo para las chicas jejejjeje

_Flash Back_

_Estábamos todos sentados en el lago, Hermione, Blaise, Pansy, Astoria, Potter, Weasley, etc. son muchos… los únicos que faltaban eran Theo y Luna._

_-Luna aquí!- grito Hermione, al ver que Luna venia dando saltitos arrastrando a Theo._

_-Hola- saludo Luna y se sentó- Chicas, quería decirles que le dije a Theo- _

_-Que?- gritaron todas a la vez, menos Pansy y la comadreja jr._

_-Si, además Ginny y Pansy también lo dijeron…_

_-Qué?- grito Herms y parecía a punto de desmallarse, las nombradas se miraron culpables._

_-Tranquila Herms, no creo que Harry, Blaise ni Theo le digan a los demás chicos ¿verdad Blaise?- pregunto chica Weasley, Blaise solo asintió._

_-Decirnos que?- pregunte con curiosidad, Hermione me miro con los ojos sumamente abiertos._

_-Bueno no te quieres contar que…- empezó Luna, pero no pudo continuar por que Hermione le tapo la boca con su mano._

_-Nada Draco, nada- dije riendo nerviosa._

_-Segura?-_

_-Por supuesto es solo que…-_

_-Los tipos a los que atacaron eran actores- dijo con voz inocente Luna cuando se alejo de Herms para que no la volviera a callar, las chicas se miraron asustadas, ¿pase en la cárcel por culpa de un actor? Sabría muy bien cómo aprovecharme de la situación jejejejej_

_-Hermione?-_

_-jejeje recordé que tengo que hacer unos deberes adiós chicos- dijo nerviosa, se levanto y se puso a caminar hacia el castillo._

_-Hermione Granger…- ella se dio vuelta roja de vergüenza, yo me cruce de brazos al ver su expresión, no podía seguir aguantando la risa…_

_-Estuve en una cárcel Muggle… tuve trabajo extra… golpee a un vagabundo y a unos policías… Hermione tendrás que compensar todo eso- le dije casi riendo, ella me miro más tranquila._

_-Déjame llegar a segunda base…- le dije riendo._

_-DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY!- chillo enojada y avergonzada._

_-Está bien, está bien, solo bésame- le dije y me acerque a ella uniendo nuestros labios._

_Fin Flash Back_

Estaba con todos los chicos en el pasillo, las chicas habían acompañado a Daphne a la oficina del director para aprovechar de conocer al novio de Daphne. Estaba hablando con los chicos cuando vi que todas venían siguiendo a Daphne y un sujeto que parecía Alemán o Francés o algo así.

-Chicos, este es mi novio y prometido Iván Nikolov- todos lo saludamos.

-Bueno chicas, tenemos que ir a ver ya saben que en ya saben dónde- dijo Astoria.

-Oh! Casi se me olvida, Iván, vuelvo en un rato, aprovecha de conocer a los chicos ¿Herms tienes el CD?-

-Tengo todas las temporadas, pero hoy solo vamos a ver algunos capítulos, vamos!- dijo y se fueron, me quede penando un rato.

-¿Alguien sabe a donde se fueron?- pregunto Iván.

-Ni idea, Potter tienes el mapa del merodeador?- le pregunte, el se fue corriendo y volvió con el dichoso mapa, las chicas estaban en la parte este del castillo cerca de la sala de menesteres… eso significa que…

-Chicos vamos, esto me da un mal presentimiento- dijo Blaise y nos dirigimos allá.

-Esto me recuerda la primera ves que las espiamos, ojala Millicent no nos petrifique de nuevo- dijo Theo cuando al fin aparecieron frente a nosotros las puertas, entramos de puntillas, era la misma escena de la otra ves cuando se pusieron a ver esa cosa de vampiros.

Pusieron el CD y en esa caja metálica que me obedece aparecieron las letras "The Vampire Diaries"

-Los Salvatore están para morirse!- dijo Pansy y todas quedaron mirando la caja metálica.

-Stefan o Damon?- pregunto Astoria.

-Damon por supuesto, ese ian es guapísimo- dijo Hermione oh no mierda, mierda, se estaba enamorando de otros sujeto.

-¿No se han dado cuenta de que siempre venimos a ver Cd de series o películas de vampiros?- pregunto Luna, oh mierda ¿ y si este era un vampiro real? Mierda, mierda, otro vampiro me estaba robando a mi novia.

-Chicos más vampiros! ¿ y si estos son reales?- pregunto Theo.

-Chicas vi en el canal de noticias de famosos el E que Ian Somehalder se vendría por un mes a Londres ¿no es genial?-

-Por supuesto! Y si volvemos a pedir un día libre y lo seguimos en algún club?- pregunto Hermione, un vampiro llamado Ian o Damon que se yo estaba enamorando a Hermione! No de nuevo por favor…

Me asome para ver mejor cuando la comadreja se tropezó y cayó rodando entre las cortinas, mierda se habían dado cuenta, ahora solo quedaba algo que hacer, impedir que Hermione se acerque a ese vampiro!

-Draco fue el de la idea, el nos convenció de venir a espiar!- dijo Theo, lo mire enojado y Blaise le ego en la cabeza.

-Ya deja de acusarlo!-

-Perdón- entonces mire a Hermione que me observaba cruzada de brazos.

-Que comience el juego Ian o Damon o como te llames- susurre yo, y eso me recordó cuando diriji esas mismas palabras a Jasper, la historia se volvía a repetir, pero no dejaría que un vampiro se acercara a mi novia, eso nunca…


	22. Epilogo: De tal padre tal hijo

**Capítulo 22: Epilogo De tal padre tal hijo…**

**Holaaa, bueno tengo que decirles que este es el ultimo capitulo de la historia, y me da pena terminarla u.u agradesco a todos y cada uno de los reviews que me dejaron, sin ustedes esta historia seguiría inconclusa, gracias a todos, snif me da pena terminar, pero bueno byeeee los qiero gracias por haber seguido la historia, nunca los olvidare byeee :D**

HERMIONE POV

Habían pasado 17 años desde que salimos de Hogwarts, y aquí estábamos de nuevo, en la oficina del director, Draco estaba a punto de quedarse dormido y yo hacía girar el anillo de bodas nerviosa, ojala el trío de diablillos no se haya metido en problemas, el trío de diablillos eran nuestros hijos Abraxas, Scorpius y Katherine, siempre se metían en problemas, esta ya era la novena vez en el año que teníamos que venir hasta acá.

De pronto aparecieron los demás, allí estaban Ginny y Blaise junto a Nicolette su hija, Harry y Pansy con James y mi ahijada Isabelle, Theo y Luna con Lorcan, Lyssander y Circe, Ron y Millicent con Grawp y , Neville y Astoria con Lucy y Daphne y Iván con Vladimir.

-¿Por qué aun no llegan esos tres?- le pregunte a Draco, el solo se encogió de hombros y nos fuimos a saludar a los chicos y a sus hijos, cuando detrás de nosotros aparecieron los tres, Katherine estaba impecable, al igual que si uniforme de Slytherin, pero los otros dos estaban con el pelo rubio revuelto y con una mirada cómplice, mala señal, algo estaban tramando.

Entonces entro el profesor Snape, la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Dumbledore, todos los chicos trataron de escaparse, pero solo basto con una mirada del profesor Snape y se acobardaron.

-Señores los hice citar para comentarles el horrible acto que hicieron sus hijos- dijo Snape mirándolos a todos y sobre todo a Scorpius y Abraxas que desviaron la mirada al techo.

-De nuevo?- pregunto Harry sorprendido.

-Cayese Potter- dijo el profesor Snape

-¿Qué hicieron ahora?- pregunte yo.

-La pregunta es que no hicieron, las chicas no tienen la culpa se pueden retirar- dijo McGonagall y las chicas se fueron sonrientes echándoles en cara a los chicos que ellas no tendrían castigo. Miré a Abraxas y Scorpius, tendrían 17 años y eran iguales a Draco cuando tenía su edad, salvo en los ojos que era iguales a los míos.

-Como bien saben este año se celebraba el torneo de los tres magos, y hubo un baile de navidad, el problema es que alumnos de Dumstrang invitaron a todas las chicas y digamos los chicos se pusieron "Celosos"- miré a Draco, y el desvió la vista lo de celosos lo habían sacado de él.

-¿Y qué más?- pregunto Astoria.

-Pues vera, como todos recuerdan en su tercer año en Hogwarts Harry monto en un hipogrifo, y su hijo James Potter tuvo la brillante idea junto con los dos señores Malfoy de amarrar a los estudiantes de Dumstrang al hipogrifo, vestidos con mallas de bailarina y con el cabello teñido y para colmo mandaron a volar al hipogrifo con los alumnos de Dumstrang sobre él, claro que también recibieron la ayuda de los demás- dijo McGonagall, el silencio inundó la habitación.

-Mamá?- pregunto Scorpius rompiendo el silencio con la voz nerviosa, e inmediatamente Abraxas le tapo la boca con su mano para que no hablara.

-Abraxas!-

-James!-

-Vladimir!-

-Grawp!- y así seguimos con la discusión hacia nuestros hijos.

-¿Y donde se encuentran los alumnos de Dumstrang?- pregunte yo.

-Ese es el problema, aun siguen volando por ahí, y los únicos que saben bajarlo con el señor James, Abraxas y Scorpius, pero se han negado-

-¿Y bien?- dije yo mirando a esos dos.

-Si mamá, los bajamos ahora-

-Pero Hermione, se lo merecían- dijo Draco apoyándolos.

-Draco!-

-Un momento… esto me recuerda a lo que paso en quinto año- dijo Pansy recordando como Harry y Draco trataron de atacar al elenco de crepúsculo.

-Bueno ya, solo bajen a los chicos de ese hipogrifo- les dije yo y todos los chicos se fueron con la cabeza baja a bajar a los de Dumstrang.

-Sabía que si les contabas mucho lo que paso en el quinto año acabarían igual que tú- le acuse a Draco, el solo sonrió en gesto de disculpa.

-Que puedo decir, son igual de celosos que yo, pero yo tenía mis razones…- dijo sonriendo.

-¿A si? ¿Cuáles?-

-Me hiciste creer que estabas enamorada de un vampiro, y creo señora Malfoy que aun no se lo he perdonado del todo- dijo abrazándome

-¿Enserio señor Malfoy? Y dígame ¿Cómo haré para que me perdone?- le dije al oído.

-Bueno conozco una manera- dijo de forma seductora, yo sonreí, habían pasado años, pero seguía comportándose como el chico del que me enamore en quinto año.

-Mamá! Papá! ¿Qué no les basta con comportarse así en casa?- dijo la voz de Abraxas, lo busque con la mirada y lo vi detrás de la ventana montado en su escoba al igual que Scorpius y James.

-Miren para otro lado si les molesta tanto- dijo Draco con el puño alzado, de pronto me di cuenta de que todos nos miraban divertidos, la profesora McGonagall indignada y el profesor Snape igual de serio como siempre.

-Veo que hay gente que nunca cambiara señor Malfoy- dijo la profesora McGonagall moviendo la cabeza en forma de negación. Draco no comprendió y se giro para volver a besarme, me estremecí al sentir el contacto de sus labios contra los míos, tal como la primera vez que me beso, siempre que me besaba pasaba lo mismo… y eso nunca cambiaria, porque nos amábamos.

-Y siguen sin entender, señores Malfoy si no se van ahora mismo terminaran ayudando a sus hijos con el asunto del hipogrifo- dijo la profesora McGonagall.

-Si profesora- dije yo completamente roja y para colmo todos nuestros amigos estaban riendo o atragantándose con su propia saliva.

-Nos vemos el lunes Mione- dijo Ginny y las demás chicas asintieron, con Draco nos aparecimos en la mansión, yo camine hasta mi cuarto cuando unas manos en mi cintura me frenaron.

-¿Quieres terminar lo que empezamos?-

-Por supuesto- dije y lo bese en los labios, el me cargo y cerró la puerta de nuestra habitación a nuestras espaldas con esa sonrisa suya que siempre me derretía, y me entregue a sus labios, porque pese a que pasaran los años yo lo seguía amando como él a mí, y nada nunca podrá cambiar eso.

FIN


End file.
